


Любовь, дружба и другие неуместные чувства

by GinoUll



Category: Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinoUll/pseuds/GinoUll
Summary: Коты – засранцы, хорьки – милые, а Кюхён испытывает к Чжоу Ми множество чувств (часть из которых совершенно неуместна)





	1. Часть 1: Чувства, только чувства и ничего кроме чувств.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love, Friendship and Other Inappropriate Feelings.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337011) by [Mialienes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes). 



Кюхён приходит к заключению, что коты — маленькие засранцы.  
И уж кому, как не ему, следовало бы знать об этом. Будучи ветеринаром, он сталкивался с множеством котов за эти годы, и все они (да-да, именно все) — капризные монстры, прячущиеся в мягкой кошачьей шкуре.  
Дверца одной из кошачьих клеток оказалась приоткрыта и поэтому Кюхёну пришлось пройти в заднюю часть приюта для животных, чтобы найти её жителей, опьянённых свободой и несущих в мир хаос и разрушения.  
Кюхён готов поспорить, что Великий Кошачий Побег 2014-го года произошёл по вине Чжоу Ми. Хотя, если говорить честно, практически всё происходит по вине Чжоу Ми. Он постоянно позволяет детям открывать собачьи и кошачьи клетки, чтобы «Они могли сблизиться с животными, Кюхён!». Что, конечно же, _охренеть_ как здорово для детей, но вовсе не здорово для Кюхёна. Поскольку, знают ли они, как нужно правильно закрывать дверцы? Нет, конечно же нет! Альтернативная теория гласит, что коты сумели эволюционировать по человеческому пути, развив у себя противопоставленный большой палец. Что, разумеется, означает, что Апокалипсис уже близок, и Великий Кошачий Побег станет меньшей их проблемой.  
Большинство котов оказалось довольно легко поймать, но на поимку последнего беглеца, семилетнего рыжего котяры по имени Бафф, Кюхёну пришлось потратить двадцать минут.  
Бафф, не смотря на свои внушительные размеры, забрался по стене до находящегося под самым потолком окна. Именно там он теперь и сидел, с крайне довольным выражением на наглой морде взирая на Кюхёна, проклинавшего его всеми известными ему словами.  
Одну лестницу и бесчисленное количество царапин спустя, Баффа всё же удалось спасти и запереть обратно.  
Он злобно шипел на Кюхёна из недр своей клетки. Бафф — номер один среди старожилов приюта. Стрёмный котяра, уши которого разодраны в боях, а нос пересекает шрам, идущий вниз, до самого рта. Характер у него тоже не сахар. Кот ненавидит всех, кроме Чжоу Ми, который тискает его так, словно Бафф маленький котёночек. И если бы Чжоу Ми не ввёл политику «никаких убийств» в тот самый первый день, когда они открыли приют, Кюхён бы уже давно содрал с Баффа шкуру или, по крайней мере, думал бы об этом постоянно.  
Чжоу Ми обнаружил Кюхёна в подсобке, измученным последними событиями, и развалившимся в кресле.  
— Время выпивки-и-и! — протянул он заливисто, подхватывая висящую на двери куртку Кюхёна. Чжоу Ми потянул его за руку, вынуждая встать и одеться. — Пора идти, давай же.  
Рёук высунул голову из-за угла.  
— Готовы?  
Чжоу Ми лучезарно и широко ему улыбнулся и взял Кюхёна под руку.  
— Пойдёмте уже наконец!

***

После нескольких лет работы в разных местах Чжоу Ми удалось убедить Кюхёна и Рёука присоединиться к нему в открытии частного приюта и клиники для животных. Финансировался приют деньгами, полученными Чжоу Ми в наследство от дедушки, так что он получился маленьким, всего на тридцать мест, что совершенно не мешало им гордиться результатом.  
Кюхён и Рёук встретились и стали друзьями в первый же день учёбы в ветеринарной школе. Их дружба с Чжоу Ми началась позже, даже несмотря на то, что они оба замечали его на занятиях. Чжоу Ми вообще было сложно не заметить. Такого супер высокого, супер улыбчивого и готового, кажется, подружиться с целым миром.  
Честно говоря, в то время Кюхён счёл Чжоу Ми не стоящим знакомства. Ветеринарная школа была трудным и полным конкурентов местом, и у Кюхёна не было времени на ярких, веселых людей, которые не воспринимают всё это всерьёз.  
Они бы, наверное, так и оставались не-друзьями, если бы однажды Кюхён чуть не задавил Чжоу Ми.  
Тогда шёл сильный дождь, и Кюхён уезжал из школьного городка, когда в погоне за хромой бродячей собакой, этот тупой придурок выскочил на середину дороги. Кюхёну удалось вовремя ударить по тормозам, чтобы избежать крупной аварии, но бампер всё же задел Чжоу Ми и опрокинул его наземь.  
Кюхён вовсе не гордится тем, что случилось после. Он, наполовину пребывая в истерике — он мог убить парня, и вообще неизвестно, насколько этот дылда испортил его машину — выбрался наружу и начал кричать. _Очень громко._  
Чжоу Ми, мокрый насквозь, высокий, импозантный и прижимающий к груди несчастное животное, поднялся на ноги и принялся кричать на него в ответ.  
Это привело Кюхёна в замешательство. Чжоу Ми всегда казался таким ярким и счастливым… Ну, кем-то вроде простофили. Однако человек перед ним оказался сделанным из стали — правда, стали, покрытой мягкими зефирками — и он определённо знал очень, очень много ругательств.  
Они кричали друг на друга до тех пор, пока собака не заскулила, как бы говоря: «Что за крики?» и «Здесь вообще-то мокро, идиоты!».  
И именно так Чжоу Ми и Кюхён стали лучшими друзьями.  
А с собакой всё было отлично. После лечения, любезно предоставленного двумя ветеринарами-стажёрами, её приютил один из друзей Чжоу Ми.

***

Они маршировали по улице нелепым строем: одной рукой Чжоу Ми обнимал Кюхёна за талию, а второй держал Рёука за плечи, утягивая их за собой.  
— К чему такая спешка? — заворчал Кюхён. Они традиционно выпивали в баре каждую пятницу, но Чжоу Ми, как правило, никогда не стремился туда так сильно.  
— Мы встречаемся с моим кузеном, — пояснил Чжоу Ми, когда они зашли в местный бар — маленькое, ничем не примечательное местечко, находящееся неподалёку от их работы. — Он только недавно переехал. Тебе понравится этот парень, он очень милый!  
Это не значило ровным счётом ничего. Чжоу Ми искренне верил, что все и всё вокруг него милы до безумия. Так что его мнению доверять было нельзя.  
Он помахал рукой сидящему на диване в углу, и они подошли ближе. Стоило парням пробраться к столу, и Чжоу Ми представил их друг другу.  
— Кюхён, Рёук, это мой кузен Генри.  
Вышеупомянутый кузен выглядел на пару лет моложе них. У него были большие круглые щёки, а в каштановых волосах царил полный беспорядок. Он вежливо поздоровался в ответ. Чжоу Ми подтолкнул Кюхёна, усаживая его рядом с Генри, после чего проскользнул следом, из-за чего Рёук сел на диван последним.  
— Ты долго ждал? — спросил Чжоу Ми своего кузена. — Кюхён сегодня ужасный тормоз! — он потыкал Кюхёна пальцем в щёку прежде, чем сказать мило. — Эй, Кю, дай мне свой кошелёк!  
— Что? Это ещё зачем? — не смотря на все вопросы, Кюхён достал кошелёк и протянул его Чжоу Ми. Он уже уяснил, что потакание капризам китайца делает его жизнь легче.  
Тот вытащил кредитку из чужого кошелька и одарил Кюхёна дерзкой улыбкой.  
— Затем, что ты платишь за выпивку, — парень помахал официанту, подзывая его, вскоре вручая кредитку и делая первый заказ.  
Рёук рассмеялся, глядя на обиженного Кюхёна.  
— Вы прямо как старая женатая пара! — поддразнил Генри его. — У вас даже секса нет, прямо как у них!  
Кюхён закатил глаза и с трудом сдержал дикое желание хорошенько треснуть младшего.  
Один напиток превратился в два, два в свою очередь превратились в три, и Кюхён со скорбью представил баланс собственного счёта. Когда Генри на время оставил их, чтобы отлить, Чжоу Ми ощутимо пихнул Кюхёна в бок.  
— Итак… Что ты думаешь о Генри? Я очень хотел, чтобы ты с ним познакомился, поскольку уверен, что вы двое должны поладить.  
«О боже!..» — с ужасом подумал Кюхён про себя, пряча лицо за своим напитком. Вот и очередная попытка сватовства от Чжоу Ми. Ему следовало предвидеть это.

***

Чжоу Ми искренне верил, что он — прекрасный сводник и эксперт по любовным делам. Всем окружающим это казалось весьма странным, ведь они наблюдали за всеми отношениями, которые пытался склепать Чжоу Ми, и которые ни разу не длились больше шести месяцев. Но в Мире Мими всё это имело свой смысл.  
Его вера брала своё начало от одной успешной попытки сводничества, которая произошла, когда Чжоу Ми был подростком и представил свою одинокую мать своему же учителю.  
Они поладили, вступили в счастливый брак, хотя Чжоу Ми и пожаловался как-то Кюхёну, что звать своего бывшего учителя «папой» очень странно.  
Самопровозгласив себя экспертом в любовных делах, Чжоу Ми пытался свести всех из своего окружения. Так что сразу после того как Кюхён и Чжоу Ми подружились, тот организовал для младшего свидание вслепую.  
Ужасное, абсолютно неудачное свидание вслепую. Чжоу Ми попытался свести его с девушкой.  
Когда же Кюхён сообщил ему новость: «Чжоу Ми, ты идиот. Мне не нравятся девушки, потому что я гей», парень невозмутимо ответил: «Так даже лучше! Мне будет проще найти тебе пару из своих друзей!».  
И он реально взялся за это. Количество свиданий, которые он организовывал для Кюхёна были доказательством этого.  
— Он тебе обязательно понравится, — обещал ему Чжоу Ми, раз за разом, свидание за свиданием. И не то чтобы Кюхёну не нравились люди, с которыми Мими пытался его свести, нет. Они были очень милыми парнями, с некоторыми Кю даже некоторое время встречался. Но там всегда был некий… Недостающий фактор, который Кюхён не стремился изучить повнимательней.  
Чжоу Ми не оставлял попыток, поскольку он пытался найти для Кюхёна «прекрасный, восхитительный опыт настоящей любви». Серьёзно, как Кюхён мог сказать «нет» в ответ на старания Мими сделать его счастливым?  
Так что уже на следующей неделе Кюхён очутился на свидании с Генри.  
— Просто, чтобы ты знал, — сказал Кюхён, когда они наконец уселись за стол и взяли в руки меню, — Я не ищу каких-либо отношений. Даже самых обыкновенных, — Кюхён уже давно знал, что удобней быть прямолинейным с самого начала. При таком подходе удавалось отделаться одним свиданием. Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так.  
Генри фыркнул и, судя по всему, совершенно не обиделся.  
— Что ж, я только рад этому. Ты не в моём вкусе. Я предпочитаю симпатичных парней с приятным характером, — он изучил взглядом меню. — Кстати, за обед платишь ты, — он поднял взгляд на Кюхёна. — Мы будем брать вино?  
Что ж, по крайней мере в этом Генри и Чжоу Ми были похожи. Заставляли Кюхёна платить. Это, видимо, была их фамильная черта.  
— Ага, конечно, — Кюхён взял со стола винную карту и протянул её Генри. — Выбор за тобой.  
Они немного поговорили, прежде чем Генри неожиданно спросил у парня:  
— Если ты не хочешь отношений, то зачем согласился пойти на свидание?  
Правда заключалась в том, что перед Чжоу Ми Кюхён становился слабым, ужасно слабым. Он был прекрасно осведомлён об этом и немного себя за это ненавидел. К счастью Чжоу Ми всё ещё об этом не знал.  
— Чжоу Ми очень сложно отказать, — сказал он наконец, отложив в сторону нож и вилку.  
Генри согласно кивнул.  
— Тебе тоже? Я уж думал, что один такой. Он слишком убедителен. Когда мы были мелкими, он убедил меня, что червяков можно есть. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько отвратительно они выглядят, когда ты выблёвываешь их обратно? О! И вот ещё! — он махнул рукой, едва не сбив стакан со стола. Парень закатал рукав. — Видишь этот шрам? Я заработал его после того как он сказал мне, что я могу летать. Я спрыгнул с крыши гаража и рухнул, как камень на землю. А однажды я побрился налысо, поскольку Чжоу Ми клялся, что так я стану сильней, — Генри мягко усмехнулся. — Блин, каким же он был козлом, когда мы были детьми.  
— Это ещё ничего, — сказал ему Кюхён. — На одну из вечеринок я накрасился и надел платье, поскольку он убедил меня, что это Хеллоуин. В марте. Рёук до сих пор достаёт эти фотки, когда я вывожу его из себя.  
В итоге они сблизились, рассказывая друг другу обо всех глупых вещах, которые Чжоу Ми убедил их сделать. Несмотря на всю приторность его поведения, для самых близких и дорогих у Чжоу Ми была припасена горьковатая черта.  
Ближе к концу вечера Кюхён пришёл к выводу, что Генри не так уж плох. У них было несколько общих интересов, и Генри, так же, как и его кузен был весёлым оптимистом с замашками девчонки.  
Когда ужин подошёл к концу, Кюхён проводил Генри до его машины.  
— Знаешь, я хорошо провёл время сегодня. Спасибо.  
Генри первым попытался дать ему пять, Кюхён хотел ответить рукопожатием, и закончили они неловкими дружескими объятьями, прежде чем разойтись в разные стороны.

***

На следующий день Кюхён зашёл в офис Чжоу Ми. Он сидел за компьютером. У всех троих ветеринаров были свои комнаты для осмотров, где они принимали клиентов. Все эти помещения имели одинаковый вид: шкаф и раковина в дальней части, большой, легко дезинфицируемый стол из нержавеющей стали в центре и письменный стол с компьютером в углу.  
Кюхён сел на стул возле стола Чжоу Ми и протянул ему бумажный стаканчик.  
— Вот, я принёс тебе кофе.  
У Чжоу Ми был странный бзик: он любил кофе, но ненавидел покупать его самостоятельно. Это вытекало из тех времён, когда он встречался с бариста.  
Видимо, в Мире Чжоу Ми был некий неофициальный клуб бариста. Все бариста города знали друг друга и все они знали и недолюбливали Чжоу Ми за то, что он отверг одного из них. И в Мире Чжоу Ми «кофе, сваренный с ненавистью — плохой кофе», так что Кюхён лично покупал ему его.  
Кюхён знал, что ему не следует так сильно потакать Чжоу Ми. «Пускай сам покупает себе кофе, Кюхён», — вот что постоянно говорит ему Рёук. У Кима бывают проблемы с терпением. Но у Кюхёна были свои причины. Счастливый Чжоу Ми делает счастливым весь мир вокруг, так что он просто оказывал всем услугу.  
Только и всего. Правда-правда.  
Кхм. Итак, кофе.  
— Ооо, я тебя обожаю! — пропел Чжоу Ми. Он подхватил стаканчик, едва не расплескав его содержимое. — Слушай, ты знаешь что-нибудь о хорьках?  
Кюхён уставился на вскарабкавшегося на плечо друга зверька.  
— Не особо. Где ты его достал?  
Это был маленький хорёк серо-белого окраса. На него была надета шлейка с поводком, прицепленным к ремню Чжоу Ми. Мими поднял руку и почесал хорька под подбородком. Он наморщил свой нос и издал странный звук, что-то среднее между угуканьем и хихиканьем.  
— Это доктор Фритц. Я нашёл его в коробке на крыльце. Кто-то оставил этого малыша, — Чжоу Ми поморщился при мысли о том, что кто-то отказался от своего питомца. — Это так грустно.  
— Ты собираешься оставить его? — для владельцев питомника маленькие звери были редкостью, так как обычно они имели дело только с кошками и собаками.  
— Я попытаюсь найти ему нового хозяина. Он явно ручной. Как кто-то мог оставить такого дружелюбного зверька?  
— Ага, — Кюхён наклонился через стол и поднёс стаканчик к губам Чжоу Ми. — Пей, пока не остыл. Ты ведь ненавидишь, когда кофе холодный.  
Чжоу Ми откинулся на спинку своего кресла, однако всё же сделал глоток.  
— Ой, как прошло твоё вчерашнее свидание с Генри? Он тебе понравился? Ты еще будешь встречаться с ним?  
— Эмм… Всё прошло хорошо. Он мне понравился, — «Это ведь не совсем ложь», — рассуждал Кюхён. «Просто не вся правда». — И да, мы встретимся на следующей неделе, — после свидания они договорились посмотреть футбольный матч вместе. У Генри пока что было мало знакомых в городе, а Кюхён был удивительно благодушно настроен. Это всё вино.  
Чжоу Ми с ликованием захлопал в ладоши, настолько радостный, что кресло затряслось от его прыжков. Доктор Фритц опустился обратно и вонзил коготки в плечо Чжоу Ми, чтобы не упасть.  
— Я так и знал! Я знал, что он тебе понравится! Я отличный сводник!  
Кюхён не стал его поправлять.

***

Кто-то коротко постучал во входную дверь прежде, чем открыть её. Кюхён вытянул голову в сторону коридора и узнал долговязую фигуру, переступившую порог его дома.  
Чжоу Ми завернул за угол. В руках он держал пластиковый пакет.  
— Привет! О, привет, Генри! Прости, я не знал, что ты тоже здесь будешь. Я не помешал?  
— Нет, мы просто игру смотрим, — объяснил Кюхён. — Присаживайся, — он чуть подвинулся и дёргал Чжоу Ми за край его рубашки до тех пор, пока тот не сел рядом с ним. — Ты что-то хотел? У нас были планы?  
— Нет, просто в магазине была распродажа твоих любимых чипсов. Я пришёл, чтобы отдать их, — когда он протянул пакет, доктор Фритц высунул голову из кармана кенгурухи. Прострекотав приветствие, он тут же спрятался обратно.  
— Еда! — Генри наклонился вперёд, говоря с Чжоу Ми и попутно хватая себе пачку чипсов. — Ты знаешь, что у Кюхёна в доме вообще нет еды? Хозяин он так себе.  
— Ага. И мне жаль, что я отрываю вас от вашего свидания, — сказал Чжоу Ми извиняющимся тоном.  
— Так мы не…  
Кюхён громко кашлянул, не давая Генри закончить предложение.  
— Хочешь пить, Ми? Генри, пойдём, поможешь мне, — он крепко обхватил пальцами запястье Генри и утащил его на кухню.  
— Что? — спросил Генри, когда они оказались за пределами слышимости Чжоу Ми. Он принялся растирать своё запястье. — Что за спешка?  
— Чжоу Ми думает, что мы встречаемся.  
Генри замер, перестав тереть запястье, и медленно моргнул.  
— Почему?  
— Он неправильно меня понял, и я не стал его переубеждать.  
Генри вновь моргнул, не отводя взгляд.  
— И всё же… Почему?  
Кюхён передал Генри пару бутылок пива из холодильника и принялся рыться в шкафу в поисках открывалки.  
— Он выглядел таким счастливым, когда узнал, что мы поладили.  
«И без его сводничества я смог вздохнуть спокойно».  
— Ты что, просишь меня притвориться твоим парнем?  
— Ну… Нет. Я не собираюсь лгать ему. Просто не будем говорить ему правду, вот о чём я прошу.  
— Хм. Это будет дорого тебе стоить.  
Кюхён посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Как насчёт того, что ты не рассказываешь ему, а я не выбиваю дурь из твоей задницы?  
Генри усмехнулся, но под безжалостным взглядом Кюхёна всё же сдался.  
— Окей, притворяться парнем, так притворяться парнем, — он открыл бутылки с помощью открывалки. — Слушай, а Чжоу Ми часто вот так вот приходит к тебе?  
Кюхён кивнул.  
— И у тебя есть ключ от его квартиры?  
— Эм… Да?  
Генри уставился на него с удивлением.  
— Чувак, у вас очень странная дружба. Ты уверен, что это я притворяюсь твоим парнем? Мне Чжоу Ми ключи не доверяет, а мы, между прочим, родственники.  
— Это потому что ты балбес, — сказал Кюхён. — Я его не виню.  
— Как скажешь, дедуля, — Генри посмотрел на уродливый кардиган Кюхёна с отвращением. — Я самый классный парень в мире! Красивый, обаятельный, умный…  
Кюхён уронил ему на голову упаковку чипсов, чудом не задев лицо.  
— Ой, смотри, там свинья за окном летает! Давай, открывай чипсы, Красотулик. С меня посуда.

***

В буднях ветеринара нет ничего роскошного. Вот вообще ни разу. Сил на это надо много, объём необходимых знаний огромен, и большую часть времени приходится проводить в компании избалованных жирных собак и, что ещё хуже, в компании их испорченных и властных хозяев.  
Кюхён находился в комнате для персонала. Последний час он изучал грыжу своего последнего пациента, пытаясь понять, будет ли ему необходимо хирургическое вмешательство. Он устало потёр глаза, пытаясь развидеть выжженную на подкорке сознания картинку, когда в комнату вошёл Чжоу Ми, ведя за собой Генри на буксире.  
— Вот ты где! — защебетал он. — Генри пришёл повидаться с тобой, — он подтолкнул парня в сторону Кюхёна и вышел из комнаты.  
— Ты пришёл ко мне? — спросил Кюхён немного удивлённо. Он не видел ни одной причины, чтобы Генри захотел увидеться с ним. Они ещё не настолько хорошо узнали друг друга.  
— Вообще-то я пришёл к Рёуку, но Чжоу Ми поймал меня около ресепшена и предположил, что я здесь, чтобы увидеть тебя.  
— Оу, — в комнате повисла неловкая тишина. — Ладненько.  
— Ну вот мы с тобой и увиделись. Пока! — Генри попытался смыться, но Кю позвал его.  
— Эй! Зачем ты пришёл к Рёуку?  
— Просто хотел поздороваться, — уклончиво ответил Генри. — Кстати, Рёук обмолвился, что Джиа уходит, — Джиа, их секретарь, подала заявление на увольнение пару дней назад. — Это будет очень странно, если я буду здесь работать? Мне нужна работа.  
Кюхён пожал плечами.  
— Это к Чжоу Ми. Иди, поговори со своим кузеном.  
— Круто, спасибо! Я скажу ему, что ты очень хочешь, чтобы я здесь работал.  
— Я сказал не это.  
— Я просто говорю ему не всю правду. Разве не так, псевдо-бойфренд? — уходя, он весело помахал Кюхёну.  
 _«Зараза. Хренов маленький шантажист»._  
Но Кюхёну как раз такие люди и нравились.

***

Кюхёну выбило весь воздух из лёгких, настолько сильно стиснул его Чжоу Ми в удушающе крепких объятьях.  
— У меня есть две хорошие новости!  
Кюхён принялся извиваться в его руках, пытаясь сделать вдох.  
— Нечем. Дышать, — сумел прохрипеть он, Чжоу Ми всё же был гораздо сильнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд.  
— Ох, прости! — Чжоу Ми чуть ослабил объятья, но отпускать его не стал. — Так с какой новости мне начать? С хорошей или хорошей?  
Теперь, имея возможность дышать, Кюхён решил подыграть другу.  
— Начни с хорошей.  
— Окей. Первая хорошая новость: Баффа решили забрать! Он такой лапушка, я так рад, что он наконец-то попадёт в дом, где его будут любить!  
Лапушка? Кюхён вовсе не был уверен, что они говорили об одном и том же коте. Бафф был самым кошмарным котом на всём белом свете. Он бешеное, агрессивное и сволочное животное. У Кюхёна даже была парочка шрамов в доказательство.  
— И, — продолжил Чжоу Ми, покачиваясь взад-вперёд, — Хичоль возвращается в город!  
Кюхён нахмурился. Хичоль? _Тот самый Хичоль_ , бывший Чжоу Ми? Они встречались во времена старшей школы, а потом Хичоль поступил в колледж и уехал из города, но они с Чжоу Ми годами поддерживали хорошие отношения.  
— Хичоль замечательный, ты обязательно его полюбишь! Он умный и красивый, а еще у вас с ним похожее чувство юмора, — Чжоу Ми продолжал радостно обнимать Кюхёна, выглядя как возбуждённый маленький ребёнок. — Последний раз мы жили в одном городе десять лет назад. Я так соскучился, не могу дождаться, когда же он наконец приедет! И я так рад, что ты встретишься с ним!  
О, Кюхён слышал очень многое о великолепном, фантастическом и невероятном Хичоле. Он полагал, что Хичоль не может быть настолько хорош. Наверняка он уродливый старый придурок.  
— Жду с нетерпением.  
— Ладненько, мне пора идти заниматься бумагами Баффа. Его скоро заберут. Ты не мог бы пока что подержать доктора Фритца у себя? Вуки и Генри ушли обедать.

***

Доктор Фритц стал питомцем клиники. Кто-то (Кюхён предположил, что скорее всего это был Генри) поставил для него кроватку на ресепшене, прямо на стойке. Когда Чжоу Ми был занят с пациентами, хорёк чаще всего находился в его кабинете, отвлекая внимание клиентов на себя. И да, Чжоу Ми был прав — дружелюбия ему было не занимать. Бывший владелец доктора Фритца потратил много сил, воспитывая его: он послушно ходил на шлейке, не кусался и даже знал, как пользоваться лотком.  
Даже Кюхён, который особо не любил маленьких животных, нашёл в своём сердце место для милого хорька.  
Кюхён лениво поглаживал доктора Фритца, когда в клинику зашли двое мальчишек-близнецов и мужчина.  
— Здравствуйте, мы пришли, чтобы забрать Баффа, — сказал мужчина.  
В помещение, держа в руках клетку, зашёл Чжоу Ми.  
— Добрый день! Вот, Бафф полностью готов, — Мими вышел из-за стойки и присел перед ребятами, чтобы оказаться с близнецами на одном уровне. — Вы рады?  
— Да! — сказали дети хором.  
Чжоу Ми поставил клетку у их ног.  
— Тогда хорошо заботьтесь о нём.  
Он выпрямился и вернулся за стойку, чтобы закончить оформление документов.  
— ЧЖОУ МИ, — зашипел Кюхён, оттягивая друга в сторону. — Ты не говорил, что Баффа забирают в семью с ДЕТЬМИ.  
— А что такого? Бафф любит детей, — Чжоу Ми улыбнулся отцу близнецов и показал, где поставить подпись.  
Близнецы открыли дверцу клетки, и один из них забрался ручонками внутрь, явно пытаясь вытащить кота наружу. Доктор Фритц, почувствовав неминуемую опасность, спрыгнул со стойки и забрался по руке Чжоу Ми наверх, спрятавшись за его воротником. Мими ласково его погладил и позволил хорьку спрятаться.  
Кюхён был уверен в грядущей катастрофе. Вот Баффа достали из клетки, и один из мальчиков взял его на руки. Подхваченный под передние лапы, кот свисал из рук мальчика, задними лапами почти касаясь пола. Его хвост недовольно подёргивался, но, к удивлению Кюхёна, Бафф не реагировал так, как от него ожидалось. Кю был готов к крови, к огромному количеству крови, а Бафф просто свисал с рук мальчика с недовольным видом.  
Кюхён не мог этому поверить.  
— Ты его чем-то накачал?  
— Кюхён! — возмутился Чжоу Ми. — Нет, конечно!  
Он закончил разбираться с бумагами и протянул их отцу близнецов. Убрав их, мужчина подошёл к Баффу, чтобы вернуть его обратно в переноску. Бафф вернулся внутрь без каких-либо проблем. Кюхён никогда не видел его таким спокойным.  
И да, он был более, чем уверен, что Чжоу Ми чем-то его накачал.  
— Пока, Бафф! — Чжоу Ми махал им рукой вслед. Он утёр глаза украдкой, но Кюхён всё равно это заметил.  
— Охтыжгосподи, — выдохнул Кю, заключая друга в объятья и попутно пытаясь не раздавить доктора Фритца, спрятавшегося где-то в недрах одежды Чжоу Ми. — Не расстраивайся. Ты всегда так реагируешь.  
— Я просто рад, что он наконец-то нашёл свой дом, — шмыгнул носом Мими.  
Вернувшиеся с обеда Генри и Рёук застали Кюхёна в процессе утешения Чжоу Ми.  
— О нет, — сказал Вуки, вешая свою куртку. — Еще одного питомца забрали?  
— Ага, Баффа, — сказал Кюхён, а Чжоу Ми тихо проскулил _«Баффи»_.  
Рёук замер, глядя на друзей неверящим взглядом.  
— Кто-то забрал Баффа?!  
С трудом сдержав смех, Кюхён кивнул.  
— Да. Его забрал мужчина с двумя детьми.  
— ВЫ ОТДАЛИ ЕГО В СЕМЬЮ ГДЕ ЕСТЬ ДЕТИ?!  
— Эй, — запротестовал Чжоу Ми, до сих пор уткнувшийся носом в шею Кю. — Он отлично ладит с детьми.  
Не смотря на весь свой опыт с Баффом, Кю почувствовал, что сейчас ему стоит поддержать друга.  
— Вообще-то, он ничего не имел против этих ребят…  
Уже проходя мимо, Рёук похлопал Чжоу Ми по спине и заявил:  
— Если на нас подадут в суд за то, что Бафф убьёт этих детей, то можете не втягивать в это меня? Можете взять всю вину на себя.

*** 

Это был тихий, совершенно спокойный денёк. Кюхён был дома, убивал инопланетян и всякого, кто под руку попадётся, когда к нему пришёл Чжоу Ми. Кю не обратил на него внимания, проворчав приветствие, не отвлекаясь от игры.  
— Кю~ — Чжоу Ми наклонился через диван и опёрся локтями на плечи друга, начав тыкать его пальцем в рёбра. — Кюююю.  
— Секундочку, — нехотя отозвался Кюхён, всё еще прикладывая недюжее усилие, чтобы игнорировать Мими.  
— Я привёл Хичоля, чтобы вы наконец познакомились.  
— БЛЯТЬ, — вскрикнул Кюхён. Битва была проиграна. Он поднял взгляд на Чжоу Ми. — Прости, что ты сказал?  
— Хичоль здесь, — Чжоу Ми указал рукой на парня, который прошествовал вслед за ним в комнату. Хичоль был худым, с мягкими и привлекательными чертами лица и окрашенными в красный цвет волосами. Так же он смотрел на всё вокруг с явным пренебрежением. Не смотря на тайные надежды Кюхёна, уродливым и старым его назвать было нельзя. Придурка Кю пока что не вычеркивал из списка.  
Не смотря на то, что Хичоль смотрел на него как на кусок протухшего сыра, Кюхён всё же решил переступить через себя и попытаться сблизиться.  
— Привет, рад встречи с тобой, — сказал он вежливо, — Чжоу Ми столько о тебе рассказывал.  
— Вот как? — Хичоль усмехнулся в ответ. — Не могу сказать тоже самое о тебе.  
— Хичоль! — возмутился Чжоу Ми, в то время как Кюхён прожигал Хичоля взглядом. — Неправда. Ты всё-всё знаешь о Кюхёне.  
Явно не смутившись, Хичоль безразлично повёл худым плечом.  
— Должно быть пропустил мимо ушей. Ты ведь знаешь как я игнорирую скучные вещи.  
Чжоу Ми выпрямился и отошёл к Хичолю, приобнимая его за талию.  
— Ты такой врунишка. Ты слушаешь всё, что я тебе говорю.  
Они обменялись улыбками, и Кюхён смотрел на них, впервые чувствуя себя отщепенцем.  
Он совсем не был привычен к этому ощущению. Вообще ни разу.  
Годами (а их прошло уже немало) он был для Чжоу Ми человеком №1. Даже когда Чжоу Ми встречался с кем-нибудь (а такое случалось несколько раз на памяти Кюхёна. И нет, он не вёл этим парням счёт), было совершенно ясно, что никто из них не сможет заменить Кюхёна.  
Кю впервые почувствовал, что у него может быть конкурент. Это чувство ему совершенно не понравилось, так что, сердясь на самого себя, он решил, что Хичоль ему совершенно не нравится.

*** 

Это был долгий день.  
Наконец добравшись до дома, Кюхён громко зевнул и попытался размять затёкшие за день плечи. Три дня в неделю клиника работала допоздна, и каждый из ветеринаров раз в неделю брал на себя позднюю смену. Сегодня была очередь Кюхёна, и весь вечер он провёл, раз за разом давая консультации. Ничего необычного в этом не было — в клинике был сезон прививок, но Кюхён всё равно ужасно устал, проголодался и хотел оказаться дома как можно быстрей.  
Когда Кюхён вошел в квартиру, в доме горел свет. Судя по запаху еды, витающему в воздухе, Кюхён предположил, что к нему пришёл Чжоу Ми. И конечно же, когда он пришёл на кухню, Мими сидел за столом. К несчастью Кюхёна, Хичоль тоже был с ним.  
Чжоу Ми поприветствовал его яркой улыбкой:  
— Привет! Мы купили тебе ужин.  
Кюхён опустился на стул и принялся наблюдать за Чжоу Ми. Он выбрался из-за стола и поставил еду греться в микроволновку.  
— Как дела в клинике? Всё в порядке?  
Кюхён кивнул. Содержимое микроволновки крутилось внутри некоторое время, пока наконец время не вышло, и она не запищала, извещая о конце работы. Чжоу Ми поставил тарелку перед Кю и положил палочки рядом, прежде чем сесть возле друга.Кюхён закопался в содержимое своей тарелки. Изредка он наклонялся к Чжоу Ми, чтобы предложить ему кусочек моркови, которую он не переносил в приготовленном виде, а Чжоу Ми не имел ничего против. Неожиданно он вспомнил кое-что важное.  
— Хэй, — сказал он, с полным ртом лапши. — Дай мне свой мобильник.  
Чжоу Ми послушно передал его Кю. Глядя на то, как он ввёл пароль, Ми поинтересовался:  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Хотел сделать это весь день — вбиваю напоминалку, чтобы ты не забыл позвонить матери завтра. У неё годовщина свадьбы, — закончив с телефоном, Кюхён вернул его владельцу.  
— Неужели уже год прошёл? Я так плохо запоминаю даты…  
— Да уж, — согласился Кюхён с усмешкой. — И не волнуйся, цветы от твоего имени я заказал еще на прошлой неделе.  
— Ты воспользовался моей кредиткой?  
Кюхён кивнул, чтобы вновь не говорить с набитым ртом. Он передал Чжоу Ми еще один кусочек моркови, и некоторое время они провели в тишине, старательно жуя.  
— Ну-ну, — протянул Хичоль. — Разве вы не очаровательны в своей созависимости?  
Сволочь. Кюхён стрельнул в его сторону полным ненависти взглядом, но быстро убрал это выражение со своего лица, чтобы Чжоу Ми не увидел. Подарив Хичолю самую неискреннюю улыбку из своих запасов, мысленно он пожелал ему иссохнуть и сдохнуть.  
Чжоу Ми ничего не заметил. Расправившись с морковью, он принялся болтать о ресторане, в которой они с Хичолем ходили сегодня.Хичоль то, Хичоль сё.  
 _Хичоль, Хичоль, Хичоль._  
В животе Кюхёна поселилось жгучее чувство, которое он всеми силами пытался игнорировать.

***

Чувство это становилось только сильнее, ведь Чжоу Ми проводил всё своё свободное время с Хичолем.  
— Ты ведь не против, правда? — спросил у него Чжоу Ми. — Это всё потому, что он только-только переехал обратно. Да и ты наверняка хочешь побольше времени провести с Генри.  
— Конечно, я не имею ничего против, — соврал Кюхён.  
Даже если бы он и хотел провести время с Генри, он никогда не бывал свободен. Да и Рёук тоже.  
Всё это попахивало заговором.

***

Поскольку они больше не проводили время вместе (встречи в коридорах клиники не считались), Кюхёну было очень сложно понять, что случилось, когда он открыл дверь и обнаружил, что Чжоу Ми чем-то сильно расстроен.  
— Хэй, что случилось? Почему ты не зашёл? — он втянул друга внутрь. — Ты в порядке?  
Чжоу Ми крепко обнял его. Китайца немного потряхивало, и Кюхён очень сильно переживал за него.  
— Мне так жаль…  
— Скажи мне, что случилось?  
Чжоу Ми отстранился и опустил голову.  
— Это всё моя вина. Прости меня, Кю, пожалуйста. Не надо было втягивать тебя во всё это, — он глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. — Я не знаю как сказать это правильно, так что я лучше просто скажу… Я видел как Генри и Рёук целовались.  
Оу. _Оооооу._  
— Оу.  
— Мне так жаль! — Чжоу Ми наконец поднял голову, чтобы оценить реакцию Кюхёна на свои слова. Он удивленно вскинул брови, заметив, что друг не выглядит расстроенным. — Ты в порядке?  
— Да… И есть кое-что, что я должен тебе сказать…  
— Что?  
Теперь наступила очередь Кюхёна опускать голову и буравить взглядом пол.  
— Мы с Генри не встречаемся.  
На мгновение в комнате повисла тишина.  
— Что?  
— Мы просто друзья. И всегда были только ими.  
Чжоу Ми посмотрел на него, словно видел Кюхёна впервые в жизни.  
— Ты лгал мне?  
— Нет! Конечно же нет! Я просто не говорил тебе всей правды, — О чёрт. Чжоу Ми смотрел на него так, словно мир вокруг него рухнул, оставив его одного, преданного лучшим другом. Зная, что во всём происходящем виноват лишь он один, Кюхён чувствовал себя настоящим ублюдком. От мыслей об этом ему становилось плохо.  
— Это и есть ложь, Кюхён, — холодно отозвался Мими. Кюхён потянулся к нему: нужно лишь обнять, прижать к себе и объяснить, чтобы всё вновь пришло в норму, но Чжоу Ми отстранился. Он выглядел очень бледным. — Нет… Нет, я не могу поверить тебе, после того, как ты лгал мне. Генри — мой КУЗЕН, я думал, что он изменяет тебе. Не могу говорить с тобой больше.  
— Прости меня, — в голосе Кюхёна проскальзывало явное отчаяние. Его оказалось недостаточно, чтобы удержать Чжоу Ми, он ушёл, оставив Кю одного. Что было вообще не здорово.

***

— Прости, — виновато прошептал Рёук, после того как Мими промчался мимо них в дальнюю часть клиники. — Мы не хотели, чтобы он нас увидел.  
Напряжение в клинике стояло такое, что казалось — протяни руку и ты сможешь его потрогать. С тех пор, как Чжоу Ми выяснил правду, прошла уже неделя, и его обычно тёплое и приветливое поведение улетучилось, сменившись холодной отстранённостью. C Кюхёном он не разговаривал. И он едва общался с Генри и Рёуком. Даже животные ощущали повисшую в клинике атмосферу: доктор Фритц явно хандрил и выглядел вялым.  
— Это не ваша вина, — успокаивал друзей Кю. — Я вообще не должен был просить вас скрывать это.  
Он чувствовал себя так глупо. Почему он просто не мог рассказать Чжоу Ми правду? Зачем он позволил Мими думать, что он встречается с Генри? Ведь у него было так много возможностей! Например, когда Чжоу Ми спросил у него как всё прошло, он мог просто ответить «Хорошо, мы просто друзья.» или, если уж нужно было потешить эго Мими-сводника, то он всегда мог сказать «Мы решили остаться просто друзьями». Но нет, Кюхён решил солгать и сказать Чжоу Ми, что у них всё зашибись.  
Как же он это ненавидел. Да, они с Чжоу Ми ссорились и раньше, но эти ссоры по масштабу и рядом не стояли с этой. Мими никогда не злился на него так сильно.  
И дело было не только в том, что Кюхёну было плохо из-за того, что он ранил чувства своего друга. Он как бы… пиздецки скучал по нему. Он продолжал думать о тех вещах, которые ему следовало бы сказать Чжоу Ми или обо всех тех милых картинках с животными, которые он мог бы послать ему, или же о том, как сильно Чжоу Ми устал и нуждается в кофе.  
А потом он вспоминал о том, что Чжоу Ми не разговаривает с ним.  
Его жизнь потеряла ось координат, всё казалось безумно странным, и Кюхён ненавидел себя за свою тупость.

***

— Чжоу Ми? — позвал Кюхён негромко. Он воспользовался своим ключом, чтобы попасть в квартиру друга. Утром Ми позвонил в клинику и сообщил о своём плохом самочувствии, в результате чего Кюхёну пришлось жонглировать оборудованием и назначениями, пока Рёук наконец не вытолкал его за дверь.  
— Сходи, пожалуйста, к Чжоу Ми, — попросил Рёук. — Я знаю, что у вас сейчас сложный период, но в последний раз Чжоу Ми брал больничный когда болел пневмонией. Сходи к нему, пожалуйста, и убедись, что он в порядке.  
— Ми?  
Квартира выглядела очень тёмной и тихой: все занавески были опущены, создавая полумрак. Не найдя никого ни в гостиной, ни на кухне, Кюхён направился прямо к спальне Чжоу Ми. Остановившись возле двери, он тихонько постучал.  
— Ми? — не получив ответа, он открыл дверь и вошёл внутрь.  
Судя по горке из одеяла и подушек, образовавшейся в центре кровати, Чжоу Ми был там. Он был полностью скрыт подушками.  
— Ми?  
Чжоу Ми нехотя высунул голову из-под одеяла, реагируя на пришедшего Кюхёна. Он выглядел так, словно плакал долгое время: глаза его были красными и опухшими, а на щеках засохли слёзы.  
Мими посмотрел на него.  
— Доктор Фритц умер.  
— Ох… Чжоу Ми, мне так жаль…  
Китаец поскрёб лицо ладонью.  
— Это так глупо. Он же просто хорёк. Не понимаю, почему это подкосило меня так сильно…  
— Это вовсе не глупо, — несмотря на то, что Чжоу Ми всегда чрезмерно привязывался к животным, доктор Фритц был особенным. На последние несколько месяцев он стал постоянным спутником Чжоу Ми, и даже Кюхён чувствовал себя грустно из-за его смерти. Он был действительно хорошим хорьком.  
Кюхён придвинулся ближе и обнял Чжоу Ми за плечи. Он тут же уткнулся носом ему в шею.  
— Прости, что я кричал на тебя.  
Кюхён вздохнул, положив голову на Чжоу Ми.  
— А ты прости, что я врал тебе. Мне нужно было просто сказать тебе правду. Мне очень-очень жаль. Ты имеешь полное право злиться на меня.  
— Я скучал, — Мими шмыгнул носом. — Мне не нравится, когда мы ссоримся. Я забыл про День Рождения отца.  
Кюхён тихо рассмеялся.  
— А я потерял пару кило, потому что никто не принёс мне еды, — он продолжил, с торжественными нотками в голосе. — И я тоже скучал. Очень. Можно мы опять будем друзьями?  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
Тянущая боль в груди Кюхёна стала чуть меньше.  
— Отлично. А теперь двигайся, будешь моей маленькой ложечкой.  
— Но ты ненавидишь нежности! — возразил Мими, все же отодвигаясь.  
— Ага, — согласился Кюхён, удобно устраиваясь позади него на кровати, идеально попадая во все выпуклости и впуклости Чжоу Ми своими.  
Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем дыхание Чжоу Ми выровнялось, и он уснул. Кюхён сжал объятья вокруг талии китайца чуть сильнее и прижался щекой к его затылку. Это было тепло и уютно. Чжоу Ми начал посапывать носом, как он делал обычно во сне, тихо вдыхая и выдыхая воздух. Эти звуки всегда убаюкивали Кюхёна и нагоняли на него дремоту.  
В его груди пузырился целый шквал эмоций, и вдруг, так же внезапно как навалившееся на него желание поспать, этот шквал стал слишком большим, слишком приметным, чтобы Кюхён мог не узнать его.  
О _чёрт._

***

— Вуки, помоги мне, пожалуйста, — Кюхён взволнованно повис на Рёуке, стойко игнорируя напряжённый взгляд собственника Генри. — Думаю, я влюбился в Чжоу Ми.  
Рёук отпихнул от себя чужие руки.  
— Думаешь? Ты что, только сейчас это понял?  
Кюхён пребывал в состоянии малюсенького кризиса. Как он может быть влюблён в собственного лучшего друга? Ну и что, что его лучший друг высок, красив, обаятелен, мил, щедр и добр? Это вовсе не причина влюбляться в него!  
Это меняло абсолютно всё. Всё, что он знал о собственной жизни мгновенно стало неправильным.  
Кюхён почувствовал, как ему резко стало не хватать воздуха. Ладно, возможно это был и не малюсенький кризис.  
Рёук посмотрел на него широко открытыми глазами и недоверчиво покачал головой.  
— Ты не знал, что любишь его? Ты сейчас серьёзно? — он протянул Кюхёну совок и лопаточку, и открыл дверцу одной собачьей клетки. Линди, мальтийская болонка, тут же принялась носиться по помещению и радостно вилять хвостом. Генри поймал её, пресекая возможность дальнейшего побега, а Рёук втолкнул Кюхёна в клетку. — Ты не мог бы пребывать в экзистенциальном кризисе и подметать одновременно?  
Кю нахмурился, но всё же принялся за уборку, ворча себе под нос.  
— Спасибо за поддержку.  
— Да я просто поверить не могу, что ты не знал! Вы настолько зависите друг от друга, что выглядите так, словно уже в отношениях!  
— Я думал, что люблю его как друга!  
— Да нет, — сказал Рёук неверящим голосом. — Даже ты не можешь быть настолько эмоциональным чурбаном. Ты с ним тискался, ради всего святого, а этого ты ни с одним своим парнем не делал. Даже твоя мама думает, что вы вместе — она звонит ему, чтобы узнать как ты.  
Кюхёну безумно хотелось завыть. Он пару раз стукнулся головой о стенку.  
— Мама его любит!  
Генри зашёл в клетку, неся с собой свежую воду и миску с едой.  
— Просто скажи ему.  
— Я не могу сказать ему! Тогда нашей дружбе придёт конец!  
Рёук вздохнул и потянулся к нему рукой, погладив по голове так, словно он был глупым маленьким щеночком.  
— Чжоу Ми твой лучший друг. Он принял все твои заскоки, так что ты не потеряешь его в любом случае.  
Но в том-то всё и дело. Чжоу Ми был ЛУЧШИМ другом Кюхёна на всём белом свете. Он — самый важный человек в его жизни. Как он сможет принять его потерю в случае чего? Рёук просто не способен был понять все риски.  
— Я не могу сказать ему, — Кюхён подцепил Линди совком и зарылся носом в её мех. — Я ничего ему не скажу.

***

Задним умом все крепки.  
Теперь, когда Кюхён знал куда смотреть, он видел все очевидные факты, которые были у него под носом уже очень и очень долгое время. Всё это заставляло задуматься — как Кюхён вообще мог быть настолько слеп?  
Все эти знаки: то, как Кюхён всегда потакал Чжоу Ми, лишь бы увидеть его улыбку, и то как Кюхён ненавидел всех парней Чжоу Ми, искренне считая, что никто из них не достоин быть с ним. Да даже то, как он ревновал к Хичолю, который был важен для Мими, в то время как Кюхён хотел быть самым-самым и единственно важным человеком в жизни друга.  
Кюхён убеждал себя в том, что он с этим справится. Нужно лишь притвориться, что ничего особенного не произошло и однажды (Кюхён очень надеялся, что этот день наступит скоро) он будет оглядываться назад, не находя этих чувств в себе.  
Кюхён сложил их все, все эти глупые и неуместные чувства, в огромную коробку, которую он собирался выкинуть в глубокую часть метафорического океана. Ему вовсе не нужно натыкаться на них постоянно, или же знать об их существовании.  
Даже когда чувство тыкает его носом в факт осознания, он предпочёл притвориться, что всё хорошо. Он со всем справится, и Чжоу Ми не должен знать об этом.

***

— С каких это пор Хичоль приходит на наши пятничные посиделки? — обращаясь в большей степени к самому себе заворчал Кюхён. — Он не имеет отношения к клинике, — однако он всё равно послушно сел за стол возле Генри и Рёука, при этом старательно пытаясь не смотреть на устроившихся напротив Чжоу Ми и Хичоля.  
Он невольно нахмурился, заметив руку Хичоля на чужом плече. Им действительно необходимо сидеть так близко друг к другу? И… он что, только что отпил из его бокала? Да это же непрямой поцелуй! Что, конечно же, напомнило ему о том, что Хичоль и Чжоу Ми встречались раньше, и вероятно успели поцеловаться тысячу раз за это время.  
Или, что тоже не исключено, умудрились зайти _еще дальше_.  
Ооо, как же Кюхён его ненавидел. Сильно-сильно-сильно-сильно.  
У Чжоу Ми зазвонил телефон, какая-то отвратительная мелодия смазливой группы перекрыла все звуки вокруг на пару мгновений.  
— Ох, прошу прощения, — извинился Чжоу Ми и поднялся на ноги, собираясь уйти. — Мистер Юн хочет узнать о состоянии Тэпуна, мне лучше поговорить с ним, — прижав телефон к уху, Чжоу Ми тут скрылся, включив голос профессионала.  
Кюхён сделал глубокий глоток и нахмурился. Генри и Рёук сидели рядом и хихикали, выглядя отвратительно и как парочка. Хичоль усмехнулся, глядя на Кю.  
— Расслабься, котёночек. Можешь убрать свои когти, я не претендую на твоего парня.  
— Заткнись, а? — раздражённо отозвался Кюхён. — Он не мой парень.  
Хичоль приподнял одну бровь.  
— В таком случае ты не будешь против, если я познакомлю его с кем-нибудь? Я знаю кучу народа, которые будут без ума от Чжоу Ми.  
Мысли о Чжоу Ми, встречающимся и в перспективе занимающимся… _всяким_ , разожгла его ревность до состояния гнева.  
Кюхён знал только один способ оттолкнуть это чувство от себя. Напиться.  
Он встал и ушёл в сторону барной стойки. Генри и Рёук посмотрели ему вслед обеспокоенно, однако из-за стола так и не поднялись, оставив Кю в одиночестве.  
Сорок минут спустя Кюхён успешно напился. Он сделал еще один глоток виски, и едва повернул голову к подошедшему к нему Чжоу Ми.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он мягко. — Ребята сказали, что оставили тебя одного, поскольку ты в плохом расположении духа. Всё хорошо? Ты ведёшь себя несколько отстранённо последние недели, и я хотел бы узнать в порядке ли…  
— У меня всё зашибись, — невнятно пробормотал Кюхён. — Просто офигенно.  
— Господи, сколько ты выпил?! — Чжоу Ми молча сосчитал количество пустых стаканов перед Кюхёном и решительно отодвинул от него последний, чтобы Кю не мог дотянуться до него.  
— Не достаточно, — он потянулся за стаканом и чуть было не свалился со стула, в результате чего неловко повис на плечах подхватившего его Чжоу Ми.  
— Окей, ты явно напился. Пойдём, я отведу тебя домой.  
Чжоу Ми вывел его из бара и сумел затащить на заднее сидение такси, где он пристегнул Кюхёна ремнём безопасности.  
— Нет, — недовольно надулся Кюхён, когда Чжоу Ми попытался отсесть. — Слишком далеко.  
Он ухватил друга за руку и заставил сесть рядом с собой, вскоре удобно прильнув к нему, Кюхён положил голову на плечо Чжоу Ми и зарылся носом в основание его шеи. Чжоу Ми пах чистотой и свежестью, словно лес после дождя.  
— Ты приятно пахнешь, — сказал он сонно. — Почему ты всегда так приятно пахнешь? Мне нравится как ты пахнешь, — пробормотал он, зарываясь носом в чужие волосы.  
Он мог почувствовать, как Мими нервно вздохнул.  
— Ты пьян, Кю. Скоро ты будешь дома.  
Когда такси наконец остановилось возле дома Кюхёна, Чжоу Ми удалось втащить его в лифт, а затем и в квартиру, поощряя его за каждое движение до тех пор, пока они не достигли спальни.  
Кюхён рухнул на кровать вверх лицом. Чжоу Ми стащил с него ботинки и попытался перетащить его под одеяло. Кю послушно перевернулся и в момент внезапной ясности сознания ухватился за запястье Чжоу Ми.  
— Нет, — заявил он. — Ты собираешься уйти. Не уходи, пожалуйста. Нееееет…  
— Я просто принесу тебе воды, ладно? Я вернусь.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Кюхён с трудом сдержал вой. Чёрт возьми, он пьян в сраку. Это было глупо, ужасно глупо. Он сжал руки в кулаки и попытался избить подушку. В результате запутавшись в постельном белье, он замер, не в силах подчинить себе собственные конечности.  
— Хэй, тише, тише. Успокойся. Вот, попей воды, — Чжоу Ми помог ему принять сидячее положение и поднёс стакан к губам. Прохладная жидкость скользнула в горло, и он выпил её до последней капли. Когда он закончил, Чжоу Ми поставил пустой стакан на тумбочку.  
— Подожди, Ми! Не уходи… Не уходи… — попросил Кюхён голосом близким к панике. Он приложил все свои силы, чтобы броситься вперёд и утянуть Чжоу Ми к себе на кровать. Кюхён хотел хныкать, он очень нуждался в Чжоу Ми, и был пьян. И еще эти дурацкие чувства, от которых всё это только усиливалось. ДУРАЦКИЕ ЧУВСТВА.  
— Хорошо, я никуда не пойду, расслабься только, — Чжоу Ми устроился поудобней и прижал Кюхёна поближе к себе и принялся успокаивающе поглаживать его по спине. — Не надо так волноваться. Я рядом.  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты меня ненавидел, — икнул Кюхён куда-то в район груди китайца. Он лежал, крепко зажмурившись, и не хотел открывать глаза. — Пожалуйста, не ненавидь меня.  
— С чего мне ненавидеть тебя, глупенький?  
Все чувства, который Кюхён так старательно пытался спрятать, прорываются в один миг, выплёскиваясь наружу до того, как Кюхёну удаётся остановить их.  
— Потому что я люблю тебя. И если я скажу тебе это, ты будешь меня ненавидеть и бросишь меня одного. Не надо меня ненавидеть, я люблю тебя.  
И даже через свой пьяный ступор Кюхён смог почувствовать, как Чжоу Ми напрягся в его руках.  
Ох, _чёрт_.  
На счастье Кюхёна он отключился до того, как успел наговорить еще глупостей.

***

На следующее утро Кюхён проснулся и почувствовал себя так, словно в его голове началась стройка: его атаковали отбойные молотки, крики и резкая слепящая боль.  
Кюхён задержал дыхание, надеясь на лучшее, но, когда он перевернулся поперёк кровати, его настигло осознание. Место возле него было холодным.  
 _Он ушёл._  
Кюхён не был удивлен, однако чувство опустошённости расло внутри него, поднимаясь всё выше и выше в попытке подмять его под себя.  
Он всё испортил. Чжоу Ми знал, и Чжоу Ми ненавидел его, а Кюхён ненавидел сам себя. Он должен был хранить этот секрет. Всё, что нужно было делать — это держать свой рот на замке, но он не смог сделать даже этого. А теперь Чжоу Ми ушёл, и… Кюхён утёр слёзы.  
Он медленно перевернулся, морщась от боли в голове. Взгляд фокусировался с трудом, но Кюхён все же увидел полный стакан воды и обезболивающие таблетки, стоящие на тумбочке.  
Не смотря на то, что Чжоу Ми ненавидел его, он всё еще заботился о нём. Кюхён утёр слёзы вновь.  
Пошатываясь, он вышел из своей комнаты. Голова всё еще кружилась, так что когда он нашёл Генри в своей гостиной, то немного удивился.  
— Какого хера ты тут забыл?  
Генри поднял на него взгляд.  
— О, привет. Чжоу Ми попросил меня побыть с тобой, ему нужно было срочно идти.  
Кюхён поморщился.  
— А ты не мог бы говорить про себя? Слишком громко, — глядя на сочувствующий лик китайца, он мог сказать со стопроцентной уверенностью, что Чжоу Ми ему всё рассказал. — Он тебе рассказал, не так ли?  
Взгляд Генри заметался из стороны в сторону.  
— Эмм… рассказал мне что? — Генри ужасный лжец. Кюхён сердито посмотрел на него. — Ладно, он может быть и рассказал мне… кое-что, — исправился Генри. Он поднялся и поманил Кюхёна с собой на кухню. — Пойдём, сделаю тебе завтрак.  
Кюхён рухнул в кресло.  
— Не нужен мне твой завтрак сострадания, — проникновенно заявил он под рулады своего голодного желудка.  
Генри проигнорировал его чуть больше, чем полностью.  
— Как насчёт тостов? — он прошёлся по содержимому всех шкафов. И холодильника. И морозилки. — Ты вообще еду не покупаешь? У тебя даже хлеба нет!  
Слеза скатилась по щеке Кюхёна. Он никогда не покупал еду, потому что для него это делал Чжоу Ми.  
— О боже, — застонал Генри. — Только не плачь, пожалуйста. Я не знаю, что с тобой делать, когда ты плачешь. Хочешь, накричи на меня или скажи, что я жалкая пародия на человека. Можешь даже треснуть меня, только не плачь, пожалуйста.  
Если бы Кюхён не был настолько подавлен, он бы с радостью воспользовался советом Генри. Вместо этого он всхлипнул.  
— Убирайся из моего дома. Мне нужно пойти и утопиться в душе.  
Генри недовольно поморщился, словно это он страдает от жуткой физической и эмоциональной боли.  
— О, Чжоу Ми во век со мной не расплатится за это. И мне плевать, что мы семья. Он задолжал мне почку или своего первенца, или одну из своих ног, — он достал свой телефон. — Всё, я так больше не могу. Мне нужно подкрепление.

***

Душ спустя Кюхён наконец почувствовал, что головная боль чуть утихла, а Генри сказал ему, что он больше не распространяет вокруг себя флюиды отчаянья и жалости. Да, возможно он и не выглядел так, но именно так он себя и чувствовал.  
Лёжа на диване, Кюхён проигнорировал стук в дверь. Зато Генри подскочил со своего места и побежал открывать. Топот ног сменился возбуждённым криком и шкрябаньем множества лап, но Кюхён проигнорировал и это. Может быть, если он просто останется здесь, то диван рано или поздно станет удобрением, и Кюхён привнесёт что-то полезное на благо Вселенной.  
В гостиную вернулся Генри.  
— Вот, — сказал он строго. — Подкрепление прибыло. Рёук принёс щенков.  
Щенков?  
Внезапно Кюхён оказался покрыт восторженными, ёрзающими по нему щенками. Одна из приютских собак, самочка золотистого ретривера, ощенилась всего месяц назад. Когда щенки подрастут, их отдадут в заботливые руки, но сейчас они были здесь, сидели на груди Кюхёна и лизали его лицо.  
Они такие милые. Тёплые, ласковые и милые. Чжоу Ми любил щенков. Он играл с ними постоянно.  
Ох.  
Чжоу Ми.  
Кюхён зарыдал в голос.

***

— Чёрт, я правда думал, что это сработает.  
Рёук грустно покачал головой.  
— Видимо ему совсем плохо, раз щенки не смогли взбодрить его. Есть еще идеи?  
Генри вытащил свой телефон вновь.  
— Этот случай требует отчаянных мер.

***

Кюхён пребывал в стадии тихого хныканья, когда щенки, успокоившиеся и прижавшиеся к его груди пока он рыдал, не были убраны в сторону.  
Он открыл глаза. Над ним стоял Хичоль, глядевший на Кюхёна сверху вниз.  
— Дерьмово выглядишь, — прямолинейно сказал Хичоль, заставив Кю вздрогнуть от удивления. — Я принёс тебе кое-что, что может помочь, — он указал рукой на дверной проход, в котором, неловко переминаясь, стоял Чжоу Ми. Китаец выглядел так, словно предпочёл бы оказаться где угодно, хоть в извергающемся вулкане, только бы не стоять здесь.  
Рёук мягко подтолкнул Чжоу Ми, и он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперёд.  
— Привет, — сказал он на пробу, когда Генри утащил Хичоля прочь из комнаты, и, должно быть, прочь из квартиры: Кюхён слышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Кюхён заставил себя принять сидячее положение, когда Чжоу Ми аккуратно присел на другой край дивана. — Я…эм…  
— Эмм…  
Тишина в комнате была невыносимо неудобной. Чжоу Ми упрямо сверлил взглядом пол.  
— Ты говорил серьёзно? — наконец спросил Чжоу Ми с нечитаемым выражением лица. Он не уточнял, но это и не было нужно.  
Стоит ли ему солгать? Может быть, если бы он смог убедить Чжоу Ми в том, что это была просто шутка, то они смогут вернуться к нормально жизни?  
Ему вспомнился последний раз, когда он решил соврать Чжоу Ми, и то, как отвратительно он чувствовал себя после этого. Эта ложь была бы в миллиард раз хуже. Он не мог так поступить.  
Кюхён вздрогнул, всё же говоря:  
— Я говорил серьёзно. Я люблю тебя. Действительно люблю.  
— Оу.  
— Это не значит… тебе не нужно… Мы можем ничего не менять! — попытался успокоить его Кюхён, не смотря на то, что он не верил собственным словам.  
— И как давно… ты чувствуешь это?  
— Возможно, — Кюхён понизил голос до шёпота. В квартире так тихо… — Я чувствовал это всегда. Но понял я это только недавно.  
— Оу, — сказал Чжоу Ми вновь.  
— И… как ты себя чувствуешь теперь, когда ты знаешь?  
Чжоу Ми прерывисто рассмеялся.  
— Честно? Растерянным. Я вообще-то запал на тебя, когда мы впервые встретились. Но вначале я думал, что ты натурал, а потом ты явно был больше заинтересован в том, чтобы быть просто друзьями. К тому же, ты с такой радостью ходил на свидания, которые я тебе устраивал, — он принялся нервно теребить шов на диване. — Я думал, что у меня нет шансов.  
— Я всего лишь соглашался на свидания, думая, что это то, чего ты хочешь!  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив. Я хотел, чтобы ты встретил кого-нибудь…славного.  
Кюхён попытался ухватиться за соломинку, за слова, которые Чжоу Ми сказал ему.  
— Стоп… ты запал на меня?  
В нём теплился крошечный огонёк надежды, отчаянно старающийся не потухнуть.  
— Ох, Кю… Да, но это было так давно, — огонёк угасал, задушенный разочарованием. — Но… Я готов попробовать.  
 _Что._  
— Что? — надежда разгорелась вновь, неуверенная и подрагивающая.  
Чжоу Ми подсел к нему поближе.  
— Я не могу сказать, что чувствую к тебе тоже самое сейчас. И… я не могу обещать тебе что-либо. Но я хочу посмотреть куда это может привести нас.  
Кюхён едва не подавился. Он был уверен, что Чжоу Ми будет ненавидеть его. А он был готов дать Кюхёну шанс. Он не заслуживал его, не заслуживал даже дружбы с ним.  
— Хэй, не плачь! Почему ты плачешь? — Чжоу Ми заключил его в свои объятья и принялся гладить его по спине.  
Когда Кюхён наконец успокоился, Чжоу Ми сказал, дразнясь:  
— Ты такой страшненький, когда плачешь.  
Кюхён разразился смехом и ударил его по груди.  
— Не будь таким грубым. У меня похмелье, и я думал, что потерял своего самого лучшего друга. Это было очень эмоциональное начало дня.  
Чжоу Ми рассмеялся, и Кю не услышал в нём никого злого умысла.  
— Могу я тебя поцеловать?  
— Да, — сказал Кюхён на пробу. — Да.  
Он поднял голову, и Чжоу Ми прижался к его губам мягким поцелуем. Он был скорее нежным и обнадёживающим, а не переворачивающим мир вверх дном, но сердце Кюхёна всё равно замерло на мгновение, прежде чем вернуться обратно к жизни.  
Кюхён отстранился.  
— Я сделаю так, что ты меня полюбишь, — пообещал он. Его голос звучал более уверенно, чем он чувствовал себя на самом деле. — Просто подожди, и я докажу тебе это. 


	2. Часть 2: Операция «Закадри Чжоу Ми!»

— Хэй, членомордый! Где твой горячий парень?  
Кюхён бросил на Хичоля хмурый взгляд.  
— Почему ты постоянно здесь? Ты ведь даже не работаешь у нас, — Кюхён наслаждался тихим моментом в комнате для персонала, когда его прервал самый нежелательный человек из всех возможных людей, проживающих на планете Земля. — И он не мой парень, — добавил он тихо. Он пока что не был уверен кто они друг другу. С момента признания Кюхёна прошла всего неделя, и теперь они пребывали в той неловкой фазе «уже не друзей и еще не любовников».  
Хичоль плюхнулся на потёртый синий диван возле Кюхёна.  
— Ох. Вы так и не сподобились пока? Чего же ты ждёшь, тигр? Ты поймал своего парня. Боишься, что ничего не выйдет? Или, что ты будешь разочарован?  
Кюхён опешил.  
— Я не… мы просто… Это вообще тебя не касается, — закончил он раздражённо, тут же отодвинувшись от Хичоля так далеко, как только возможно.  
— А ведь я мог бы дать тебе парочку советов, если хочешь, — непринуждённо сообщил ему Хичоль. На его губах появилась фирменная ухмылочка. — Я точно знаю, что ему нравится. С тех самых пор, как я был его первым…  
Кюхён решительно запечатал рот Хичоля ладонью.  
— Вон. Сейчас же. Или я позову охрану, чтобы тебя вышвырнули.  
Хичоль оторвал от себя чужую ладонь, отгибая палец за пальцем мучительно медленно и почти болезненно.  
— Только тронь это вновь, — он указал на своё лицо, — и можешь навсегда попрощаться со своей рукой. — Кюхён гневно посмотрел на него и потёр ладонь, еще хранившую тепло чужого дыхания. — К тому же, я знаю, что у вас здесь нет охраны. Так где крошка Мими?  
_Крошка Мими?_ Кюхён был близок к тому, чтобы оторвать Хичолю голову, когда в комнату, держа в руках пластиковый пакет, зашёл Чжоу Ми.  
— А вот и ланч! — пропел он, еще не успев заметить Хичоля. — О, привет! — он поставил пакет на стол и наклонился к Кюхёну, чтобы быстро поцеловать его в уголок губ. Хичоль же получил от него объятья, и Кюхён не мог сдержать иррациональную ревность, которая вспыхнула в нём.  
— Я не знал, что ты заглянул к нам, — упрекнул его Чжоу Ми. — Иначе бы купил больше еды.  
Кюхён тут же подвинулся к столу и принялся распаковывать ланч, собираясь успеть до того, как Чжоу Ми сделает что-нибудь глупое. Например, предложит им поделиться едой с Хичолем. Он не делится. Он не делится Чжоу Ми и, что не менее важно, не делится своей едой.  
Он сел за стол, повернувшись спиной к двум парням, и начал есть, надувшись и игнорируя происходящий позади него разговор. Когда Хичоль наконец ушёл, Чжоу Ми сел рядом с ним.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил у него Чжоу Ми, приподнимая крышку своего контейнера с едой. — Я заказал твой любимый… Или это тебе не нравится?  
Он разломил одноразовые палочки и принялся переносить кусочки мяса в контейнер Кюхёна.  
— Нет-нет, всё хорошо, — ответил Кюхён. — Хэй, что ты делаешь сегодня после работы?  
— Мммм, — протянул Мими с набитым рисом ртом. Он старательно прожевал и проглотил, прежде чем продолжить. — Я сегодня работаю допоздна, так что думал пойти домой после работы.  
— Хорошо, конечно.  
Чжоу Ми на мгновение оторвался от еды, чтобы окинуть его внимательным взглядом.  
— Ты хотел чего-то особенного? Уже будет поздно, но если ты хочешь… Я знаю, что мы с тобой особо не говорили о…всяком.  
Да, они не говорили. Они не обсуждали события прошедшей недели, в результате чего это вылилось в странную и неестественную атмосферу между ними.  
Кюхён отодвинул от себя коробочку с ланчем и вздохнул.  
— Это всё очень неловко, да?  
— Прости… я пытаюсь…  
Вот теперь Кюхён чувствовал себя не только некомфортно, но еще и виноватым. Он знал, что Чжоу Ми старается, так же, как и знал о том, что не может заставить его почувствовать к нему больше, чем он чувствовал прямо сейчас. Просто это было ужасно…неловко.  
— Я знаю. Прости, просто… _«это всё ненадёжно, беспокойно и глупо»_ … это неважно. Уже будет поздно, так что тебе и правда лучше пойти домой.  
— Ты уверен?  
Кюхён заставил себя улыбнуться.  
— Серьёзно, всё в порядке.

***

— Вуки, помоги мне, — заныл Кюхён, падая на стул, стоящий возле стола Рёука. — Как мне заставить его себя полюбить?  
Генри хмуро посмотрел на него. Он сидел в кресле Рёука, с Рёуком, устроившимся на его коленях. Кюхён проигнорировал тот факт, что им явно не нравилось, что их прервали.  
— Кхм-кхм. У нас тут вообще-то был момент интима.  
— Неважно, вы всё равно собирались целоваться. Ничего страшного не случится, если вы сделаете это позже. У меня кризис!  
— Ты не мог бы страдать о своём кризисе в одиночестве? Сам с собой? С кем-нибудь, кто не был бы нами?  
— А ты разве не должен быть на ресепшене? Мы тебе за это деньги платим, — Кюхён подобрал со стола маленькую фигурку жирафа и принялся подкидывать его на ладони. Рёук отобрал фигурку обратно и бережно поставил её на стол, прежде чем слезть с коленей Генри и сесть на стул возле Кюхёна.  
— Что случилось, Кю? — спросил он. — Прошла всего неделя, так что может не стоит ждать всего и сразу?  
— Я просто беспокоюсь… Что, если он никогда не полюбит меня? Что мне тогда делать? Как я могу сделать так, чтобы он в меня влюбился? — Кюхён зарылся пальцами в волосы и крепко сжал их. — Почему? Почему у меня есть все эти ЧУВСТВА?! Почему я просто не могу зажать его в углу и отсосать?! ААА!  
Генри махнул ему рукой.  
— Воу-воу, полегче. Я вырос с Чжоу Ми. Он мой кузен в конце концов! Так что я не хочу этого слышать.  
— Заткнись, Генри, тебя в этот разговор не приглашали.  
— Что ж, — сказал Генри, поднимаясь с кресла. — А ведь я собирался помочь тебе.  
Он вышел из комнаты, чтобы вернуться через мгновение, неся с собой какой-то журнал. Он швырнул его Кюхёну в лицо.  
— И я буду помогать тебе, несмотря на то, что ты ведёшь себя как мудак. Не могу больше терпеть твой скулёж.  
Рёук взял в руки журнал, бегло пролистывая его. Это был один из тех глянцевых женских журналов, полных статей о потере веса, советов по отношениям и сексуальной жизни. Он остановился на одной статье, зажал страницу пальцем и прочитал:  
— Как заставить парня влюбиться в тебя.  
— Это что такое? — спросил Кюхён, заглянув Рёуку через плечо. Он схватил журнал, чтобы почитать самому. — «Раздели с ним его страсть. Дай ему почувствовать себя героем. Приложи больше усилий. Узнай его друзей. Будь сама собой». Что ж… это не выглядит очень сложно.  
Кюхён глубоко вздохнул и попытался подбодрить самого себя вдохновляющей речью. Он может это сделать. Он симпатичный и умный, а также финансово обеспечен и добр к животным. Вероятно, он слишком много играет в компьютерные игры, и ему следовало бы побольше заниматься спортом, НО он всё еще ничего так рыбка для улова.  
— Вот это дух. Давай, иди завоёвывай сердце своего мужчины! — ободряюще сказал ему Рёук.  
— И уйди, пожалуйста, чтобы мы наконец могли поцеловаться.  
— Заткнись, Генри.

**1\. Раздели с ним его страсть**

Кюхён подхватил Чжоу Ми, когда он проходил мимо его кабинета, и затащил внутрь.  
— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать! — он наклонился к компьютеру и принялся щелкать мышкой до тех пор, пока не нашёл нужный файл. — Смотри!  
Это была фотография Баффа с его новой семьёй. Кот лежал на полу, его глаза были прищурены, и возле него развалились двое мальчишек. На спине кота сидела фигурка супергероя, а на голову ему был надет колпак. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то весь мир уже был бы истреблён.  
Но видимо — и да, этот комментарий Кюхён получил по электронной почте вместе с фото, — Бафф просто _обожает_ играть с детьми.  
Увидев фото, Чжоу Ми сразу размяк и расслабился.  
— Ааааах, Баффи, — закурлыкал он. — Как ты достал это?  
— Я написал им и попросил новую фотку. Думал, что тебе будет приятно узнать, как у него дела.  
Глаза Чжоу Ми залучились маленькими морщинками счастья, когда он взглянул на фотографию еще раз.  
— Это так мило с твоей стороны. Спасибо огромное! — он стиснул Кюхёна в крепких объятьях.  
Кюхён обнял его в ответ и мысленно поставил галочку возле первого пункта. Разделить его страсть — сделано.

***

Когда, сидя в комнате для персонала, Кюхён сообщил Рёуку эту историю, Вуки с ним не согласился.  
— Ты серьёзно? Ты считаешь, что показать ему фото кота — это разделить с ним его страсть?  
— Он обожает Баффа, — сказал Кюхён в слабой попытке защититься. Он добавил немного молока в чай. — Так что я показал ему, что для меня важны вещи, которые он любит.  
Рёук закатил глаза и не дал Кюхёну взять чайную ложку.  
— Тебе надо приложить побольше усилий, Кюхён. Сделай что-нибудь, что не сделал бы обычно. Выйди из зоны комфорта. Вот это значит разделить с ним его страсть.  
— Я согласен с Вуки, — прощебетал Генри.  
— Заткнись, Генри, — заворчал Кюхён. — Мы не платим тебе за твоё мнение.  
— Чем еще Чжоу Ми любит заниматься? Может быть йога? Почему бы тебе не сходить с ним на занятие по йоге?  
Кюхён вперился в Генри немигающим взглядом.  
— Это ужасная идея. Ты вообще можешь себе представить меня на йоге? Я едва могу коснуться руками пола.  
— Нет-нет, идея прекрасная, — пришёл в восторг Рёук. — Это что-то, что приводит Чжоу Ми в восторг, и что-то, что ты никогда не пробовал. Вот отличный способ показать твой вклад в эти отношения!

***

На следующее утро Кюхён обнаружил себя возле класса йоги. Это было в 06:30.  
Он с тоской думал о своей кровати. Кровать — это хорошо. Кровать — это здорово. Кровать не требует никаких усилий в 06:30 утра. Отношения требуют усилий, в то время как кровать никогда так не делает. И к тому же, она точно любит тебя в ответ.  
Что он тут забыл вообще?  
Чжоу Ми приехал ненамного позже его, яркий и улыбчивый как обычно. Как кто-то может быть таким счастливым в такую рань? Он вновь подумал о кровати. _Ммм, кроватка._  
Чжоу Ми чуть наклонился, чтобы заключить его в объятья. Отстранившись, он окинул его оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног и спросил, слегка озадаченный:  
— Это что… пижама?  
— Ты сказал надеть что-нибудь удобное, — к тому же, если не менять одежду, то можно провести чуть больше времени в кровати. _Ах, эта славная, чудесная кроватка._  
Чжоу Ми наклонился пониже, чтобы получше его рассмотреть:  
— Это роботы? — он прикрыл рот ладонью и тихо рассмеялся. — Ты такой милый! Я имел в виду, что тебе стоит надеть что-нибудь вроде спортивных штанов, но, полагаю, что пижама тоже ничего. Давай, пойдём скорее, — он взял Кюхёна за руку и потянул его за собой в студию.

***

— О боже мой, Ми, да. Да-да-да, вот здесь.  
Кюхён лежал перед Чжоу Ми, перегнувшись через подлокотник дивана в комнате для персонала, в то время как Чжоу Ми наминал его задницу руками. Кюхён громко застонал, и как раз в этот момент в комнату зашёл Рёук.  
Он замер в дверном проёме.  
— Эммм. Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что это не то, что я думаю, потому что я люблю сидеть на этом диване.  
Чжоу Ми невинно заморгал, глядя на него в ответ.  
— Кюхён потянул мышцу на йоге. Я просто помогаю ему размять её.  
Он продолжил интенсивно массировать Кюхёна, из-за чего Кю закусил нижнюю губу в попытке сдержать рвущийся наружу стон. В обычное время ему было бы стыдно быть пойманным в таком положении, но сейчас ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы сожалеть о чём-нибудь.  
Рёук приподнял бровь и отошёл к раковине, чтобы налить себе воды.  
— Как тебе первое занятие по йоге, Кю?  
— Я нашёл у себя мышцы, о которых никогда подозревал, — пробормотал он в обивку. Кюхён держал глаза закрытыми и почти пустил слюни восторга в диван, когда Чжоу Ми перебрался к уплотнению мышц внизу его спины.  
Если бы Кюхён смотрел, он бы увидел озорной блеск в глазах Рёука.  
— Тебе стоит продолжать. А то ты постоянно жалуешься на то, что у тебя гибкость бревна.  
— Ты и дальше будешь ходить со мной на йогу? — спросил Чжоу Ми, и его голос звучал ужасно взволнованным подобной перспективой. — В самом деле?  
Разве мог Кюхён разрушить ажиотаж Чжоу Ми? Он был беспомощен перед лицом этого энтузиазма.  
— Да? — сказал Кюхён, сдерживая всхлип. Он уже сделал мысленную пометку «Убить Рёука позже.»

**2\. Дай ему почувствовать себя героем.**

Кюхён достал журнальную статью из бумажника и бережно разгладил её. «Совет № 2. Дай ему почувствовать себя героем.»  
— Ты вырвал статью из журнала и положил её в бумажник? Воу, это реально странно, — сказал ему Генри.  
Кюхён немного обиженно фыркнул.  
— Как еще я смогу запомнить все эти советы? И что ты забыл в моём кабинете? Ты ведь работаешь на ресепшене! Серьёзно, Генри, за что мы платим тебе деньги?  
Генри кинул на стол Кюхёна притащенную им коробку.  
— Я просто принёс кое-что, что может тебе пригодиться. Но на хер тебя. Ты был гораздо милее, когда мы притворялись парочкой.  
Кюхён пожал плечами.  
— Тогда ты был нужен. И раз уж ты здесь… что ты думаешь о постановочном ограблении или угоне авто? Мы могли бы разыграть это для Чжоу Ми, чтобы он вмешался и спас день.  
— Откуда взялось это «мы»? Твоя затея звучит незаконно и глупо, я не собираюсь в этом участвовать.  
— Если ты не собираешься быть полезным, то можешь валить, спасибо большое, — возмущённо выдал Кюхён, перебирая вещи, которые принёс Генри. — Не слышу от тебя никаких хороших идей. Ты ничего не знаешь.  
— Ох, ну да, откуда мне знать? У меня ведь есть парень, который любит меня.  
— Ауч.  
Генри посмотрел на него немного виновато.  
— Ладно, это было грубовато. Прости, — он потрепал Кюхёна по голове, проигнорировав его попытку отбить чужую руку. — Попробуй похлопать ресницами и сказать ему, что он твой герой. Со мной это сработало.

***

Когда рабочий день подошёл к концу, и они шли к своим машинам, Чжоу Ми указал на переднее колесо машины Кюхёна.  
— Это выглядит плохо.  
Кюхён разглядел проблему моментально. Он пнул её, пребывая в бешенстве.  
— Дурацкая машина! Дурацкая шина! Как я умудрился получить прокол, если машина весь день стояла на парковке?!  
— Это в самом деле прокол. На такой машине ехать нельзя.  
— Ага. Дурацкая штука! Надо позвонить в дорожную службу…  
Одному Богу было известно, когда они появятся. А Кюхён очень сильно хотел домой.  
— Почему бы просто не поменять колесо?  
Кюхён, немного смущённый, кашлянул. Он устремил взгляд вдаль прежде, чем все же ответить.  
— Я не знаю, как…  
— В самом деле? О, с этим я могу помочь, — Чжоу Ми снял куртку и кинул её на капот машины Кюхёна прежде, чем засучить рукава. — У тебя ведь есть домкрат и запаска?  
Кюхён посмотрел на него беспомощно, и Чжоу Ми взял всё в свои руки. Найдя парочку камней, он подпёр ими все колёса.  
Лёгкость, с которой Чжоу Ми поменял колесо, вызвала у Кюхёна трепет.  
— Всё готово, — Чжоу Ми обтёр руки старой футболкой Кюхёна, которую он нашёл на заднем сидении авто. — Не забудь заменить запаску. До встречи завтра!

***

— Ты не знаешь, как поменять колесо? — Рёук протянул к нему руку. — Давай сюда своё удостоверение настоящего мужика.  
— Не осуждай меня! У меня никогда не случалось таких проблем прежде!  
Рёук пожал плечами, всё еще явно осуждая Кюхёна в своей манере.  
— В любом случае, хорошо, что Чжоу Ми был там и спас твой день.  
 _Воу._  
Кюхёна тюкнуло озарением. А ведь Рёук был прав! Чжоу Ми в самом деле спас его день…

***

Когда Чжоу Ми приехал, Кюхён кинулся к нему.  
— Спасибо тебе огромное за то, что поменял мне колесо вчера. Я не поблагодарил тебя должным образом. Ты мой герой, Чжоу Ми.  
Чжоу Ми выпутался из объятий и придержал Кюхёна за плечи.  
— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — он прижал ладонь ко лбу Кюхёна. — Ты не заболел? Почему ты так часто моргаешь? У тебя припадок? ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ КАКОЙ СЕГОДНЯ ДЕНЬ?!  
Кюхён возмущённо заскрипел.  
— Сегодня четверг, успокойся. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, как сильно я тебя ценю.  
— Хи-хи, — нервов Чжоу Ми хватило на то, чтобы глупенько хихикнуть. — Ты такой милый! — он чмокнул его в лоб и стиснул в крепких объятьях. — Однако лоб у тебя горячеват. Может, ты и правда заболеваешь? Подожди здесь, я возьму градусник, чтобы мы могли проверить.  
Кюхён решил, что пришло время баррикадироваться в своём кабинете. Единственные градусники, которые у них были в клинике предназначались для животных и уж точно не помещались им в рот…  
Кюхён решил, что во всём виноват Генри.

**3\. Приложи больше усилий.**

— Пиццу привезли! — позвал Рёук. Он сунулся в кабинет Кюхёна, держа в руках три коробки с пиццей. — Ты готов?  
Кюхён проследовал за ним до комнаты персонала, где их уже ждал Чжоу Ми. Он сидел, перебирая бумажки. Каждый месяц они втроём собирались вместе, чтобы решить некоторые административные вопросы приюта и клиники. Как правило, большую часть времени они проводили подшучивая друг над другом и поедая пиццу, но сегодня Чжоу Ми выглядел непривычно серьёзным.  
— За последние месяцы у нас практически не забирали животных, — пробормотал Чжоу Ми, покуда Рёук заботливо подал ему тарелку с куском пиццы. — У нас скоро не останется мест, — он опёрся локтём о стол и грустно вздохнул, угрюмо глядя на кусок пиццы. — Нам придётся отказываться от животных и отсылать их в другие приюты.  
Ничего удивительного, что Чжоу Ми был расстроен. В других приютах не была введена политика «никаких убийств», что означало, что часть отправленных туда животных могла быть умерщвлена. Рёук мягко похлопал его по руке.  
— Ты не можешь спасти всех, Ми.  
— Я знаю, — он спрятал лицо в ладонях, оставив на виду лишь нижнюю губу. — Я поговорил с владельцем соседнего склада о лизинге. Он сказал, что скоро собирается выставить его на продажу. Что если он продаст его кому-нибудь, у кого уже есть на него планы? Мы не сможем арендовать его! У меня нет возможности купить склад: практически все деньги из наследства деда уже потрачены, — он откусил малюсенький кусочек пиццы прежде, чем положить её обратно на тарелку. — Я могу продать свою квартиру…  
— И где ты тогда будешь жить? — поинтересовался Рёук, потянувшись за салфеткой.  
— Могу попросить Генри приютить меня…  
— Ты можешь переехать ко мне, — предложил Кюхён и тут же поспешно добавил. — В гостевую спальню.  
Разумеется, им пока что слишком рано прям… жить вместе. И не то, чтобы Кюхён грезил порой о том, как хорошо было бы просыпаться лицом к лицу с Чжоу Ми каждое утро. Нет, не грезил. Он не настолько жалок!  
Чжоу Ми посмотрел на него, глаза его сияли.  
— Я не имел в виду… Я не намекал, — Рёук и Чжоу Ми прекрасно знали насколько серьёзным было подобное предложение для Кюхёна. После ряда катастрофичных соседей по квартире, с которыми Кюхёну пришлось жить, он поклялся, что больше никогда не будет жить с кем-либо. Он любил жить один, иметь своё собственное пространство, блуждать в нижнем белье и оставлять грязную одежду кучами на полу. Он обожал это.  
— Я знаю, не волнуйся. Но ты не сможешь жить с Генри, он отвратителен!  
— Эй! — Рёук пнул его под столом. — Ты между прочим про моего парня говоришь!  
Кюхён пнул его в ответ и вскоре их дурачество переросло в маленькую потасовку.  
К счастью их мелкий спор привёл к желаемому результату: им удалось взбодрить Чжоу Ми, который рассмеялся и согласился с Кюхёном.  
— Прости, Вуки, но он и правда отвратителен.  
Позже, после того как с пиццей было покончено, Рёук ушёл домой, оставив Кюхёну и Чжоу Ми «удовольствие» всё закрыть.  
— Я говорил серьёзно, — сказал Кюхён Чжоу Ми, слегка толкая его локтём в то время как Ми закопался в сумку в поисках ключей. Они уже проверили собачьи и кошачьи клетки и заперли ту часть приюта. Теперь они шли в сторону ресепшена, чтобы выйти из здания.  
— Говорил серьёзно о чём? — Чжоу Ми наконец удалось найти связку ключей в своей безразмерной сумке, и он закопошился, пытаясь найти нужный.  
— О том, что ты можешь переехать ко мне, если ты действительно хочешь продать свою квартиру.  
Чжоу Ми включил сигнализацию, и они вышли на улицу. Дверь громко хлопнула за их спинами.  
— Я собираюсь поговорить с банком завтра. Может быть, они смогут предоставить мне займ без продажи квартиры. Но я ценю твоё предложение, правда.  
На улице было холодно и Чжоу Ми вздрогнул, выдохнув облачко пара.  
— Нам пора домой. И не волнуйся, Кю. Я со всем разберусь, — он поцеловал его в щёку и тепло улыбнулся. — Увидимся завтра.

***

Когда Кюхён приехал на следующий день Чжоу Ми и Генри уже были на месте.  
— Доброе, — сказал он им обоим и наклонился к Чжоу Ми, чтобы быстро поцеловать его и протянуть ему кофе. В обмен Чжоу Ми протянул бумажный пакет с пончиком.  
— Ты не купил мне кофе? — заныл Генри. — Чжоу Ми купил мне завтрак!  
— Я не твой парень, — сказал ему Кюхён. Открыв пакет, он отщипнул маленький кусочек от пончика и наклонился над ресепшеном, чтобы накормить Буллера, нового хорька клиники. Тот застрекотал в знак благодарности. — К тому же, мы с тобой не родственники. Так что ты вполне можешь купить себе кофе сам.  
— Как грубо, — упрекнул его Чжоу Ми. Впрочем, его глаза явственно улыбались.  
— Я груб с Генри лишь потому, что он заслуживает этого, — признался Кюхён. Генри очень по-взрослому показал ему язык, и Кюхён с Чжоу Ми отправились в сторону своих кабинетов.  
— Эй, ты завтра занят? — завтра было воскресенье, и по расписанию они были свободны от работы.  
Чжоу Ми покачал головой.  
— Собирался разобраться с бумажной работой и прибраться в квартире. А что?  
— Хотел пригласить тебя завтра куда-нибудь.  
— Как… на свидание?  
Кюхён кивнул.  
— На свидание.  
Это будет их первое свидание. И они не будут тусоваться как просто друзья, нет. Оно не должно было быть особенным, но оно было. Кюхён был немного взволнован, но в основном он был в ужасе. Всё, что ему необходимо было сделать — это спланировать идеальное свидание. Никакого давления и стресса в этой ситуации нет.  
А еще Кюхёну надо найти пакет для гипервентиляции.

***

Чжоу Ми смотрел на аквариум, голубой отсвет которого загорался ангелами на его лице.  
— Посмотри, Кю! — сказал он, указывая на проплывавшую мимо акулу. — Разве она не красавица?  
Океанариум был первой частью их свидания. Чжоу Ми был ужасно взволнован, и то и дело указывал на существ, которых они видели вокруг. Его восторг был так заразителен. Это была одна из тех вещей, которые нравились Кюхёну в Чжоу Ми больше всего. Его счастье было похоже на солнечный свет, согревающий всех вокруг.  
— Я тысячу лет уже не бывал здесь. Последний раз был с тобой, кажется, прямо перед выпускным, — сказал Чжоу Ми, всё еще занятый наблюдением за жителями аквариума. Огромный скат проскользил мимо, медленно хлопая крыльями.  
— Я помню, — сказал ему Кюхён. Это было как раз после того, как дедушке Чжоу Ми диагностировали рак. Чжоу Ми очень остро воспринял эту новость и, помимо стресса из-за экзаменов, он на целые недели стал грустным и замкнутым. Кюхён пригласил его в океанариум в надежде на то, что прогулка и перерыв в учёбе помогут развеселить китайца хотя бы немного. Кюхён до сих пор помнил, как напряжение медленно уходило из глаз Чжоу Ми, стоило ему погрузиться в подводный мир. Не смотря на то, что они потратили там много времени и денег, всё это стоило того, чтобы Чжоу Ми расслабился.  
— Ох! Пойдём, посмотрим на медуз! — воскликнул Чжоу Ми, беря Кюхёна за руку и переплетая пальцы. Когда они вошли в комнату с медузами, он не отпустил его руки, и Кюхён тоже не стал этого делать.  
После океанариума они вернулись в квартиру Кюхёна. Чжоу Ми трещал без умолку всю дорогу:  
— Это было так весело, Кю! Я обожаю океанариум! Это была просто восхитительная идея! — он обнял Кюхёна со спины, когда он был занят тем, что открывал дверь, так что внутрь квартиры они вошли вместе, неловко перевалившись через порог.  
Кюхён подвёл Чжоу Ми к дивану.  
— Присаживайся. Я займусь ужином.  
Мими послушно сел, однако в его глазах читалась лёгкая тревога.  
— Ты будешь готовить? Ты уверен? Может быть, тебе помочь?  
Чжоу Ми имел право нервничать — Кюхён не был лучшим поваром на свете, преодолевающим жуткие трудности для того, чтобы приготовить что-то сложнее быстрорастворимой лапши или тостов. Но Кюхён был решителен в своём стремлении совершить усилие. В конце концов, он взрослый мужчина, с работой и обязательствами. И насколько сложным может быть приготовление блюда практически-потенциально-возможно-будущему бойфренду?  
Совсем не трудно. Точно.  
Кюхён отмахнулся от попыток Чжоу Ми навязаться в помощники и отправился на кухню. Он собирался приготовить пасту. Бегло прочитав рецепт, он взял в руки лук.  
Шаг первый. Нарезать лук и пассеровать его на сковороде. Кюхён вовсе не был уверен в значении слова «пассеровать», однако он полагал, что это значит «кинь на сковородку и изредка елозь лопаточкой, чтобы не пригорело».  
Готовка — это лёгкое дело.  
Спустя тридцать секунд начались слёзы. Воу, кто же знал, что у лука есть защита от разрезания?! Кюхён потёр глаза тыльной стороной руки, чуть надавливая. Он взрослый человек! Какой-то лук не сможет победить его! Он сможет это сделать! Он опустил нож и….  
— ТВОЮ Ж ЁБАНУЮ КОЧЕРЫЖКУ!!!  
— Кюхён? — Чжоу Ми вбежал на кухню, прорываясь сквозь поток мучительного сквернословия Кюхёна. — Ты в порядке… О! — Чжоу Ми поймал руку Кюхёна за запястье и промыл под водой прежде, чем подхватить кухонное полотенце и прижать его к ране плотно. — Ты не себя должен был резать, глупенький, — нравоучительно заявил он, слушая как Кюхён шмыгает носом.  
Чжоу Ми осмотрел его рану.  
— Порез довольно глубокий. Думаю, будет лучше наложить пару швов.  
Чжоу Ми заштопал его и заказал им ужин. Кюхён — один большой косяк. Он даже не мог накормить своего практически-потенциально-возможно-будущего бойфренда домашней едой.  
— Ты что, расстроился? — спросил Чжоу Ми, мягко касаясь локтя Кюхёна, чтобы отвлечь его от хмурого созерцания спагетти. — Я отлично провёл время сегодня.  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы всё было идеально. Я очень старался, чтобы… — Кюхён замер посреди предложения, не желая заканчивать свою мысль и делиться своими сомнениями.  
Обычно он не страдал от комплексов. Просто ему безумно хотелось, чтобы всё получилось, так сильно, как ему не хотелось еще ничего в жизни.  
— Эй, мы же друзья, верно? И неважно, что произойдёт, мы всегда будем друзьями. Так что расслабься: стараться слишком сильно тебе не надо. Тебе в любом случае слишком поздно впечатлять меня, ведь я уже знаю о тебе всё, что только можно.  
Чжоу Ми был прав: не было того, чего он не знал бы о Кюхёне. Он видел его в самых глупых, самых капризных и самых плохих состояниях. И несмотря на это они всё еще были друзьями.  
— В любом случае это лучший ужин. Тем, что приготовил ты мы бы, скорее всего, траванулись, — продолжил Чжоу Ми. Он опустил подбородок Кюхёну на плечо, — Ты правда собираешься съесть это?  
Кюхён не смог сдержать смех, паника отпустила его, и он передал свою тарелку Чжоу Ми. Всё же он всегда знал, как заставить его чувствовать себя хорошо.  
Остаток ночи они провели за просмотром фильмов. Кюхён позволил Чжоу Ми выбирать, так что смотрели они какую-то дурацкую комедию, которую Кюхён счёл недостаточно смешной, но вполне соответствующей странному чувству юмора Чжоу Ми. В какой-то момент он громко рассмеялся, из-за чего возле его глаз образовались смешливые морщинки-лучики, и по всему телу пробежала дрожь. Закончил он, рухнув Кюхёну на плечо, и принялся вытирать выступившие слёзы.  
Впервые за прошедшую неделю Кюхён почувствовал себя комфортно. Он понял, что Чжоу Ми был прав — ему надо меньше напрягаться по поводу их отношений. Он старается слишком сильно.  
Кюхён наклонился к Чжоу Ми и похлопал его по бедру, видя, как китаец дрожит от еле сдерживаемого смеха. Он наконец расслабился и отбросил прочь все сомнения, позволив им раствориться в ночи.

**4\. Узнай его друзей.**

С начала операции «Закадри Чжоу Ми!» прошла уже пара недель, и Кюхён чувствовал себя достаточно уверено.  
— If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, * — пропел он, идя по коридору в сторону собачьих клеток.  
— У тебя хорошее настроение, — заметил Рёук, удерживая на поводке Монти, их недавно подобранного питомца. Монти был спокойным и мягким датчанином-боксёром, скачущим вокруг с высунутым языком.  
— Следующий пункт по завоеванию сердца Чжоу Ми уже полностью под контролем, — сказал ему Кюхён. — Это «Узнай его друзей.» Я его друзей уже знаю, потому что его друзья — это мои друзья!  
Когда их трио достигло клеток, помещение огласил громкий лай собак, приветствующих нового жителя.  
— Ты кое-что забываешь, — Монти неожиданно остановился и сел на пол, с интересом уставившись вглубь одной из клеток. Он полностью игнорировал попытки Рёука оттащить его от клетки, слишком занятый другой собакой. — Давай, малыш! Пойдём!  
Рёук смешно надул щёки и посмотрел на Монти пристально прежде, чем вновь обратиться к Кюхёну:  
— У Чжоу Ми миллион друзей.  
— Ага, и я дружу со всеми.  
— Да неужели? И с Хичолем тоже?  
Сердце Кюхёна разбилось вдребезги. Он забыл о Хичоле, поскольку приложил все мыслимые и немыслимые усилия для того, чтобы не думать о нём.  
— Думаю, Чжоу Ми будет в восторге, если тебе удастся подружиться с Хичолем, — сказал Рёук, вновь пытаясь оттащить Монти от клетки. Он наклонился и принялся подталкивать пса, что было пустой тратой сил, поскольку Монти весил едва ли не больше Рёука. Монти собирался сдвинуться с места только тогда, когда Монти захочет сделать это. — Ты не поможешь мне с этим?  
Кюхён присоединился к попыткам Рёука, и вместе им удалось-таки загнать Монти в клетку. С собаками всё было просто — всего лишь надо найти правильную мотивацию. Кюхён подозревал, что с Хичолем проблема так просто не решится.

***

Однако он пытался найти решение.  
Хичоль посмотрел на него с подозрением.  
— Ты почему сидишь так близко? И что за странное выражение на твоём лице?  
— Это улыбка, — сказал Кюхён, честно стараясь не скрипеть зубами. Он находился в обществе Хичоля всего минуту и уже хотел придушить его.  
— Это убожество.  
Кюхён глубоко вздохнул и продолжил улыбаться. Его лицо уже болело.  
— Как ты, Хичоль?  
— Ладно. Где Чжоу Ми, и почему ты упорно смотришь на меня…так?  
— Он скоро будет, пришлось задержаться в клинике. Что новенького на этой неделе?  
Неожиданно подозрение на лице Хичоля сменилось на что-то более определённое.  
— Я знаю, что ты делаешь. Ты пытаешься подружиться со мной, чтобы заработать больше очков Мими. — он побарабанил пальцами по столу и внимательно посмотрел на реакцию Кюхёна.  
Кю пришлось очень постараться, чтобы сохранить лицо, однако он почувствовал, как уголки его губ опустились немного.  
— Я не понимаю о чём ты говоришь.  
— Ладно. У меня есть к тебе предложение. Прекрати притворяться, и я буду упоминать о тебе при Мими время от времени. Кроме того, мы будем полностью игнорировать друг друга. Он счастлив, ты счастлив. А что еще важнее: я счастлив, поскольку мне не придётся смотреть на дурацкое выражение на твоём лице, — он протянул Кюхёну руку. — Договорились?  
Улыбка Кюхёна дрогнула, пропадая.  
— Договорились.  
И они пожали руки.

***

Позже, уже ночью, когда они наконец салютнули Хичолю ручкой, Кюхён и Чжоу Ми пошли домой вместе.  
— Как хорошо, что вы двое наконец поладили, — восторгался Чжоу Ми. — Я не был уверен, когда вы предложили ужин на троих, но теперь я так рад! Двое самых дорогих мне людей!  
— Хичоль классный. Абсолютный гений.  
— Ура! — Чжоу Ми ткнул его локтём и довольно улыбнулся. Он весь светился от счастья, и Кюхён невольно подвис, в который раз уже подметив, какой Чжоу Ми великолепный.  
Ужин закончился не совсем поздно, так что они шли в сторону квартиры Чжоу Ми. Когда они наконец дошли, Кюхён проследовал за другом. Он разулся в коридоре и аккуратно поставил обувь возле стены.  
— Хочешь посмотреть кино или что-нибудь другое? — спросил Чжоу Ми, удобно устраиваясь на диване. Кюхён пожал плечами в ответ и плюхнулся рядом с Чжоу Ми. — Или же… Мы можем просто… — Чжоу Ми положил ладонь ему на затылок и потянул его на себя, чтобы найти его губы своими. Он скользнул языком по его нижней губе.  
— Ох… это хороший вариант… — прошептал Кюхён прямо в губы Ми. Он качнулся вперёд и перебрался к Чжоу Ми на колени, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Руки Чжоу Ми, горячие и жадные, обвились вокруг его талии, в то время как губы становились всё более и более настойчивыми: он целовал его снова и снова, пока Кюхён не застонал в его губы, смущённый этим фактом донельзя.

***

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Чжоу Ми, горячо выдыхая на ухо лежащему под ним на спине Кюхёну.  
Кюхён тяжело вздохнул. Они были в кровати, и рука Чжоу Ми уже опустилась вниз, в область паха.  
— Ты спрашиваешь об этом СЕЙЧАС? О боже, Ми.  
Проведя некоторое время на диване, они всё же успешно переместились в спальню.  
Чжоу Ми надулся.  
— Я просто хотел проверить. Мы не говорили об этом и никогда не делали этого раньше…  
— Ми, пожалуйста, — взмолился Кюхён. — Всё отлично, только не останавливайся, пожалуйста.  
Чжоу Ми сильно закусил губу, от чего она ярко покраснела.  
— Чёрт, а это заводит, когда ты просишь.  
Кюхён уже готов был на большее, чем просто просьбы, лишь бы они продолжили.  
— Я хочу тебя… хочу этого… Пожалуйста, Ми, пожалуйста!  
Кюхён с удовольствием смотрел на то, как глаза Чжоу Ми потемнели от похоти прежде, чем он скрутил его запястье — одно, затем второе — из-за чего мозг Кюхёна перемкнуло на мгновение. Когда он наконец вернулся обратно к реальности, он поддёрнул низ чужой футболки.  
— На тебе слишком много надето, — фыркнул он и потянул ткань наверх. Чжоу Ми чуть отстранился, чтобы помочь: он сам стащил с себя футболку, обнажив худощавое тело.  
— На тебе тоже, — сказал Чжоу Ми, стягивая с Кюхёна футболку и откидывая в сторону отвоёванные штаны. Облизнув губы, он скользнул ладонями по бёдрам Кюхёна. — Ты просто великолепен… — выдохнул он с благоговением, наклоняя голову и покрывая невесомыми поцелуями ключицы Кю.  
И затем наконец-то, наконец-то, он перестал дразниться и принялся изучать тело Кюхёна своими руками и языком, испивая стоны, срывающиеся с губ Кюхёна. Его сердце бешено билось, и падало резко вниз. Кюхёну было так жарко, что он был уверен, что и сам загорится внезапно или разобьётся на сотни тысяч кусочков из-за движения бёдер Чжоу Ми.  
Уже после Кюхён потянул Чжоу Ми на себя, притягивая к себе близко-близко. Он закинул на него ногу, чтобы ограничить движение Чжоу Ми, когда он попытался встать.  
— Нет, — сонно сказал Кю.  
— Я просто хочу взять что-нибудь, чтобы обтереться.  
— Нет.  
Чжоу Ми рассмеялся, опалив дыханием волосы Кюхёна, и сдался. Но всё же подцепил с пола футболку.  
— Тогда сделаем так, — сказал он и быстро обтёр тканью живот и бёдра Кюхёна прежде, чем откинуть ненужную уже тряпку в сторону.  
Кюхён знал, что, возможно, эти зверства были совершены с его футболкой, и он бы взбесился, если бы не чувствовал себя таким удовлетворённым. Прямо сейчас Чжоу Ми нежно игрался с его волосами, убаюкивая его, так что проблемы грязной футболки и статуса их отношений (что это вообще значит?) он отложил на потом.  
Кюхён уснул, уверенный в том, что Чжоу Ми будет рядом с ним, когда он проснётся.

**5\. Будь собой.**

Кюхён застонал, когда на его глаза попал солнечный луч. Он перевернулся, бормоча проклятья и устроился на тёплом местечке рядом.  
— Доброе утро! — Чжоу Ми чмокнул его в затылок, заставив открыть глаза.  
— Аррргх, — Кюхён вскинул ладонь к лицу. — Как же я ненавижу, что ты такая ранняя птаха…  
Он мог слышать, как Чжоу Ми, рассмеявшись, принялся бродить по комнате.  
— Пойду куплю нам что-нибудь на завтрак. Ты не против, если я возьму у тебя денег? У меня нет с собой наличности.  
— Конечно, конечно, — пробормотал Кюхён, определённо решивший уснуть вновь.  
За этим последовали шелест и другие звуки прежде, чем Чжоу Ми спросил:  
— Кю? Что это?  
Кровать чуть продавилась от веса Чжоу Ми, усевшегося рядом.  
Кюхён застонал и заставил себя открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть Чжоу Ми, который сидел и читал какой-то листок бумаги. Кю невольно сморщился, когда он осознал, что Мими нашёл статью в его бумажнике.  
— Отдай мне это! — он попытался отобрать бумажку, но Чжоу Ми убрал её из зоны досягаемости.  
— Это то, что я думаю? Ты следовал этим шагам? — он медленно скользил взглядом по тексту, читая его. Кончики ушей Кюхёна запылали: это звучало абсолютно глупо, когда Чжоу Ми озвучил это вслух. — Ты поэтому вёл себя так странно в последнее время?  
Кюхён тяжело вздохнул и рухнул обратно на кровать, закрывая лицо одеялом.  
— Да, — признался он. Его голос звучал приглушённо из темноты одеяла. Кюхёна придавило к кровати, когда Чжоу Ми уселся сверху. Он потянул одеяло прочь, пытаясь открыть лицо Кюхёна.  
— Кюхён. Послушай меня, — он прижался своим лбом ко лбу Кюхёна. — Тебе не нужна глупая статейка, чтобы я в тебя влюбился. Всё, что тебе нужно, это последний пункт: будь собой.  
— Быть собой?  
Чжоу Ми чмокнул его в кончик носа.  
— Да. И это сработало, дурашка, — улыбка Чжоу Ми была такой нежной и ласковой, что сердце Кюхёна невольно затрепетало.  
Какой же он красивый. Безумно красивый. А так же милый, заботливый, и он здесь, из-за чего чувства Кюхёна вновь перевалили через край.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Кюхён, не успев остановить себя. Когда выражение лица Чжоу Ми стало извиняющимся, Кюхён мягко положил палец на его губы, не давая ему сказать ни слова. — Всё в порядке. Ты пока что не любишь меня, но всё в порядке.  
Потому что Кюхён знал, что Чжоу Ми его полюбит. Он полюбит его, и Кюхён будет ждать этого дня.  
Кюхён улыбнулся и зарылся пальцами в волосы Чжоу Ми, слегка потянув его вниз.  
— У меня есть идея получше, чем завтрак.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * слова из песни группы Spice Girls - Wannabe


	3. Эпилог

— Ты уверен? На все сто процентов уверен?  
Кюхён кивнул.  
— Да. На сто процентов.  
Чжоу Ми глубоко вздохнул, нервно крутя ручку.  
— Если я приму это предложение, а ты изменишь своё мнение, то я буду бездомным. А с Генри я жить не смогу. Может быть, конечно, Хичоль сможет меня приютить, но… - _только через труп Кюхёна_. — Нет, я скорее стану бездомным. Ты ПРАВДА уверен?  
Агент по недвижимости сидел напротив них и нетерпеливо постукивал ногой, многозначительно глядя на часы. Они оба его проигнорировали.  
— Прекрати. Я не передумаю, — Кюхён накрыл руку Чжоу Ми своей, заставив его сжать ручку покрепче. — Подписывай.  
Агент не смог сдержать облегчённого вздоха, когда Чжоу Ми наконец поставил свою подпись на договоре купле-продажи.  
— Кажется, я переезжаю к тебе, — сказал Чжоу Ми Кюхёну.  
Кюхён подарил ему широкую и ярчайшую улыбку и притянул Чжоу Ми к себе для поцелуя.  
— Кажется, ты переезжаешь ко мне.

***

Кюхён смотрел на простынь в своей руке. Они наконец перевезли все вещи Чжоу в его квартиру — в _их_ квартиру — и после нескольких выматывающих часов, сумели разобрать большую их часть и раставить их по своим места. Шкаф Кюхёна теперь был забит одеждой Чжоу Ми, а еще они выбросили диван, чтобы освободить место для более удобного и хорошего дивана Чжоу Ми.  
— Уже слишком поздно отменять твой переезд?  
— Кюхён!  
— Ладно-ладно, ничего я отменять не буду. Но с этими простынями что-то не так. Я отказываюсь спать на простыне в полосочку зебры!  
Чжоу Ми посмотрел на него своим фирменным «Ты что, не хочешь, чтобы я был счастлив?» взглядом.  
— Мне очень нравятся эти простыни, — сказал он. — Но я люблю тебя, и, если тебе они не нравятся… — он замолк, грустно вздохнув.  
Чёрт. Чжоу Ми знал все слабые места Кюхёна и не стеснялся использовать их против него. Он злой, великолепный и милый манипулятор, в которого Кюхён влюблён по уши.  
Эта битва была проиграна. Кюхён принялся менять постельное бельё. Простынь с рисунком в зебру легла на матрас как родная.  
Чжоу Ми обвил руками талию Кюхёна и горячо поцеловал его в шею.  
— Я говорил серьёзно. Я люблю тебя, — Кюхён развернулся в его руках, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. — Завтра будет шесть месяцев, как мы вместе.  
— Разве? Откуда ты считаешь? — Кюхён подумал немного, прикрывая. — Чжоу Ми! — он легонько стукнул его в грудь от возмущения. — Нельзя считать это нашей годовщиной!  
Чжоу Ми усмехнулся.  
— Почему нет?  
— Ты ведёшь отсчёт с нашего первого секса?  
— Ага, — Чжоу Ми потёрся носом о щёку Кюхёна. — А ты бы откуда начал отсчёт?  
— Даже не знаю… С нашего первого нормального свидания? С того дня, когда ты сказал, что любишь меня?  
Чжоу Ми немного помолчал раздумывая, после чего покачал головой.  
— Не-а. Моя идея мне нравится больше.  
Кюхён пробормотал себе под нос:  
— Поверить не могу. Это ведь так…непристойно.  
— Но я именно тогда понял, что влюбляюсь в тебя, — запротестовал Чжоу Ми, глядя на Кюхёна с тем невинным выражением лица, которое было полной подделкой.  
— Да ради всего святого, — застонал Кюхён. — Я через столько прошёл, чтобы завоевать твоё сердце, а в итоге надо было просто тебя трахнуть.  
Чжоу Ми усмехнулся и подтолкнул его в сторону кровати.  
— Трахнуть меня? Мне нравится эта идея.  
— Чжоу Ми! 


End file.
